Él se quedó
by staga
Summary: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Kaneki no se hubiese ido a Aogiri?
1. Chapter 1

**heyyyy!... esto es para aquellos que me conocen por otras historias.** **se que he estado desaparecida, me tomé un pequeño descanso, bueno "descanso" siempre tenía cosas que hacer, pero vuelvo con las pilas cargadas y con miles de historias. Mañana seguramente que tengais el nuevo capítulo de "la revelión de los recuerdos" y recordad que es LEMON.** **Para el resto...bueno espero que os guste este one-shot Touken que se me ocurrió.** **nos leemos abajo.**

 **tokyo Ghoul pertenece al sensual y marvado Sui Ishida**

* * *

Habían ido a buscar al nuevo integrante de Anteiku, teniendo que luchar con muchos ghouls de Aogiri y con investigadores de la CCG, fue una batalla dura, pero todo salió bien. La que peor estaba era la joven peli-azul que había tenido que luchar contra su propio hermano, pero gracias al nuevo integrante que apareció de repente con el aspecto cambiado, había salido viva de allí, tenía graves heridas en su espalda debido a los mordiscos de su joven hermano. El albino cargó con ella inconsciente hasta una zona segura, después su, irritante, compañero de pelo naranja la cargó hacia otro lugar más lejano y más seguro debido a que el edificio en donde habían peleado se estaba cayendo debido a un terremoto o algo parecido. No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos, ante ella estaba Hinami, una pequeña ghoul que hace poco se quedó huérfana de ambos padres, fue un duro momento para todos, pero fueron capaces de seguir adelante, sobre todo ella.

Le dijo a Hinami que se encontraba bien, que fuese a buscar al gerente, al jefe de Anteiku, ésta aceptó y se dirigió a buscarlo, dejando a la peli-azul sola, en aquel árbol, aunque realmente no estaba sola, ya que un joven de pelo blanco, camisa negra, pantalones blancos, que habían sido rasgados, convirtiéndolos en unas bermudas blancas, y descalzo pareció enfrente suya, tenía la mirada perdida, su mirada estaba en el suelo, no la miraba, tapaba su rostro con su flequillo, el silencio se hizo entre ambos,¿ qué decir?

\- Hey, cuando vuelvas deberías de hacer algo con tu pelo – se atrevió a decir Touka. El no respondió - resaltarás en la tienda con el cabello así. – El silencio se volvió a formar, el no dijo nada.

\- Touka-chan – se aventuró a decir el medio ghoul, su mirada se dirigió hacia el horizonte. – No voy a regresar a Anteiku –

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – la peli-azul se sorprendió.

\- me voy a ir a Aogiri – los ojos de la ghoul herida se abrieron como platos, no se lo podía creer tenía que hacer algo.

Kaneki emprendió el paso alejándose de ella, Touka reaccionó siguiéndole e intentarlo pararle, tras mucho esfuerzo, ya que estaba herida, consiguió atraparle agarrándole de la parte inferior de la camisa negra, al final la joven cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

\- Touka-chan, suéltame – pidió el albino.

\- ¡No! – apretó más el agarre.

\- Es una decisión que ya he tomado, por favor, suelta – volvió a pedir. Touka no se movió, no dijo nada, sólo suspiró.

\- Entonces dime la razón por la que te vas, si lo has decidido es por algo – le preguntó.

\- ¿La razón? Es sencillo. Quiero protegeros, si estoy en Aogiri seré capaz de ello, no quiero nadie a quien quiero muera, y menos tú. –apretó sus puños. La peli-azul recordó cuando él dijo lo mismo aquella vez que fue a curarla una herida hecha por un investigador ghoul.

Después de aquello, los sentimientos entre ambos florecieron, ella se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, no paraba de pensar en él, aunque le perecía algo molesto. A él le pasaba lo mismo, había ocasiones que rozan sus manos, eso hizo que se produjesen escenas incómodas, además de varios platos y tazas rotas.

\- ¿Protegernos? – Echó una pequeña carcajada - ¿acaso no sabemos hacerlo por nosotros mismos? ¿Piensas que somos débiles? El único débil aquí eres tú, maldito idiota. – las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Kaneki se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, soltando el agarre, pero agarró el brazo de ésta, clavó su mirada en ella, por su parte la peli-azul había bajado el rostro, ahora era ella quien miraba al suelo. Alzó el rostro de la muchacha, quería verlo, estaba lleno de lágrimas que no paraban de salir, eso sorprendió un poco al albino, ya que era la primera vez que la veía llorar, aunque no dudaba de que ella no pudiese llorar, no había nadie que no pudiese y menos ella. Con los dedos de mano que sujetaba el brazo de la joven, el cual soltó, secó los ojos de la joven, apartando el mechón de pelo que ocultaba uno de sus ojos.

\- es la primera vez que te veo llorar y no me gusta – dijo Kaneki mirándola a ambos ojos.

\- Es por tu culpa – el color rojo había parecido en su rostro. – si te vas esto será lo que pasará. –

\- Pues haré que no ocurra –

\- ¿te quedarás? – Kaneki juntó su frente con la de la joven.

\- me quedaré – dijo en un suspiro, bajo sus manos hasta los brazos de la joven, esta hizo lo mismo pero en los brazos del albino. Apartó su cabeza del rostro de la peli-azul, cogió sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, uniéndose en un abrazo. Touka inundó su rostro en el pecho de Kaneki, abrazándolo fuerte, no quería separarse de él, Kaneki puso su cabeza sobre el de la joven, también apretó fuerte, tampoco quería separarse de ella. Estuvieron un rato abrazos.

\- Creo que debemos de ir con el resto, nos deben de estar buscando- dijo el albino.

\- Sí, será lo mejor – se separaron. Terminó de secarse las pocas lágrimas que caían en su rostro.

Kaneki se levantó, ofreció su mano para que la joven se levantara, ésta lo aceptó y se levantó, había recuperado un poco sus fuerzas, pero no podía caminar, no sola. El albino se ofreció para cargar con ella, ésta se subió a su espalda, ambos se dirigieron donde el resto se encontraban, estaban todos y todos estaban bien. Se alegraron cuando vieron a Kaneki y a Touka, más por Kaneki ya que la misión era rescatar a Kaneki, sus miradas fueron hasta el pelo del albino, ya que ya no era negro como el carbón, ahora era blanco como la nieve, dijo que se lo quedaría, que le gustaba como le quedaba, tras acabar la conversación todos se dirigieron hacia Anteiku, desde ahí cada uno fue a su casa, Touka ya se había recupera parcialmente, asique subió las escaleras de su casa con un poco de ayuda de Hinami, pero antes se despidió de todos. Se alegraba de no al final Kaneki no se hubiese ido.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Kaneki volvió a la Universidad, no se podía permitir seguir faltando, como dijo, no cambió su color de pelo actual, seguía llevando el parche de siempre, su vestimenta había cambiado un poco llevaba unos pantalones negros largos, una camisa corta holgada, con un botón desabrochado, por dentro de estos, llevaba su cartera habitual, cuando llegó a la Universidad se encontró con Hide que lo esperaba en la puerta.

\- hey Kaneki, me alegra volverte a ver – dijo el rubio con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- lo mismo digo – la mirada del rubio se dirigió al pelo de su amigo.

\- ¿te has teñido? ¿Y eso? El color de antes te quedaba bien. –

\- Quería cambiar un poco mi aspecto – puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- ahhh…puede que yo también lo haga, he pensado dejar los pelos de puntas y tener el pelo liso. – Kaneki rio.

\- sería divertido verte así, desde que te conozco no has dejado los pelos de punta nunca –

\- pues lo pienso hacer – refunfuñó Hide.

\- no he dicho lo contrario, sólo que sería gracioso – Kaneki seguía riéndose, aunque paró ya que un grupo de chicas se les acercaron, todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia Kaneki.

\- hola, ¿eres nuevo? – preguntó una de ellas.

\- Esto…no – Kaneki estaba sorprendido.

\- Pues nunca te habíamos visto por aquí. – dijo otra de ellas. Kaneki y Hide se miraban confundidos.

\- ¿queréis venir con nosotras a tomar un café? – preguntó otra de ellas.

\- no, gracias, mejor otro día, perdonad pero debemos irnos a clase –decía Kaneki amablemente. Puso la mano en la espalda de Hide empujándolo hacia delante.

\- ¿pero qué haces Kaneki? Esas chicas nos estaban invitando a un café – susurró Hide.

\- Lo sé, pero no me apetecía. – dice seriamente.

\- Veo que no solo has cambiado tu aspecto, veo que también tu actitud, el Kaneki de antes se hubiese puesto sonrojado y tartamudeando hubiese aceptado la invitación, bueno en realidad hubiese sido él quien las invitase y ellas quien le hubiese rechazado. – Kaneki le echa una mira de enfado, seguido de un suspiro.

\- Sólo que ya no quiero ser aquel tímido y débil que era antes, quiero ser fuerte, nada más. – Hide se paró mirándolo, Kaneki no detuvo su paso y siguió su camino.

Durante un par de semanas, diferentes grupos de chicas estuvieron acosando a Kaneki, queriendo invitarle a una taza de café, al cine, a pasear, a fiestas, e incluso yendo al café donde trabaja, quedándose por largo rato observándolo y hablando sobre él. Eso era algo que irritaba a la peli-azul, pero eran clientes, asique debía de ser amable y aguantar todo, incluido las veces que se acercaba a alguna de las mesas a despachar y la rechazaban queriendo que sea Kaneki quien las atendiera.

\- Maldito idiota debilucho, ojalá no te hubiese detenido – refunfuñaba entre dientes la peli-azul. Kaneki oyó eso, pero siguió atendiendo a las clientas mientras estas le decían miles de halagos y piropos

\- Su pedido estará enseguida – dijo mientras arrancaba la hoja del cuaderno y se la daba al señor Yoshimura que ayudaba con la clientela. Iba a hablar con Touka, pero más clientas reclamaban su presencia. Todos acabaron agotados, sobretodo Kaneki, ya que muchas mesas reclamaban su presencia.

\- maldito Kaneki, aún no me creo que te hayas vuelto tan popular entre las chicas, con los debilucho y soso que eras – dijo Nishiki limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

\- chs – dijo la peli-azul- sigue siendo el mismo de antes, solo que ahora con diferente color de pelo – se dio la media vuelta y entró a la zona exclusiva para el personal.

\- ¿y a esta que le ha dado? – preguntó Nishiki. Kaneki fue también en aquella zona, fue a la habitación donde estaban los vestuarios, la puerta estaba cerrada, dio dos golpes a ésta.

\- Touka-chan, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó el albino.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué quieres? –dijo malhumorada.

\- Quería hablar contigo –

\- Pues lo siento porque yo no – abrió la puerta, ya se había cambiado.

\- quería pedirte perdón por lo que está pasando - Touka ignoró aquello e intentó irse a su casa pero Kaneki se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo –

\- Suéltame idiota – intentó deshacerse del agarre, fue inútil, ahora Kaneki era más fuerte que ella. Él la atrajo hacia ella, pero ella reacción y evitó aquel tirón, al final se deshizo del agarre, salió del café y se fue a su casa.

Kaneki estaba decidido a cambiar aquella situación, no quería ser popular, él solo quería estar con sus amigos, trabajar en el café, leer libros e ir a la Universidad, no quería nada más y sólo por haber cambiado de aspecto, de forma no voluntaria, no quería decir que tenía que cambiar su forma de vida.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Kaneki y Hide volvían de la Universidad, el albino iba a una firma de libros de su escritor favorito Takatsuki Sen, Hide lo iba a ir con él, no le interesaba aquellos libros, pero luego irían a estudiar. Paseaban por las diferentes calles de un tranquilo barrio, en la esquina de una de las callejuelas se encontraron con Touka y su amiga Yoriko.

\- ¡oh! Hola- saludó Hide.

\- ¡Hol- –dijo Yoriko, aunque no pudo acabar el saludo ya que un grupo de chicas se les acercaron.

\- ¡Hola Kaneki! – gritaron.

-¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! -exclamó una de ellas –

\- Pero serán maleducadas – dijo Yoriko.

\- Yoriko déjalo – dijo Touka sin ánimo, no quería saber nada de aquello.

\- ¿maleducadas? – aquel grupo de 3 chicas universitarias se giraron a ver a la rubia y a la peli-azul.

\- ¿Pero qué decís niñatas? –dijo una de ellas.

\- ¡¿cómo que niñatas?! – Yoriko las hubiese aporreado si no fuese porque Touka la detuvo.

\- Vámonos Yoriko, dejémosles en paz. –

\- ¿Pero has oído lo que nos han llamado? –

\- sí, lo sé, déjalas –

\- No te reconozco Touka-chan, normalmente serías tú quien se enfrentaría a ellas y yo quien intentase evitarle –

\- Lo sé – suspiró pero estoy sin ganas.

\- Eso iros, niñatas de instituto, dejad que los mayores hablen – dijo la líder de las tres.

\- ¿quién se habrán creído estas dos? –dijo otra.

\- Dejarlas en paz – dijo Kaneki en un tono autoritario pero tranquilo.

\- ¿por qué? ¿Acaso una de ellas es tu novia o qué? - preguntó con ironía la líder del grupo.

\- Sí – aquella afirmación sorprendió a todos.

\- Eso es mentira –

\- Es la verdad –

\- ¿y quién de las dos pazguatas estas es tu novia, vamos a ver? –

\- Aquella – señaló a Touka, aquello hizo que la nombrada bajase el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- No estás diciendo la verdad, nunca se te ha visto acompañado de ella, sólo os hemos visto juntos trabajando en el café donde trabajas, solo sois compañeros, ¿o acaso me equivoco? – Ninguna de las tres creían las palabras del albino.

\- os lo demostraré – Kaneki se dirigió a la peli-azul, con una mano elevó su rostro, la miró fijamente a los ojos, inclinó su cabeza acercándola hacia la de la joven ghoul, sus labios se unieron. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos, aunque poco a poco se fueron cerrando, Kaneki agarró una de sus manos previniendo una posible bofetada.

\- Maldición, era cierto. – dijo una de las universitarias.

\- ¿Por qué las enanas de los institutos se llevan a los mejores chicos? – dijo otra apenada.

\- Vámonos – dijo la líder – ya encontraremos a otro. – el grupito de tres se fue.

Hide y Yoriko se quedaron mirando aquella escena, aunque no por mucho tiempo, intercambiaron miradas e intentando que no les vieran se fueron de aquel lugar. Poco tiempo después de que todo el mundo se fuese, se separaron.

\- Lo siento Touka-chan, quería acabar con esto ya de una vez – suspiró – si quieres pegarme, adelante, estoy preparado –

La ghoul apretó el puño de la mano que le quedaba libre, lo dirigió a la cara de Kaneki, pero no lo golpeó, se quedó a pocos centímetros de golpearle.

\- ¡No! No puedo – bajó el puño – comprendo la razón por la que lo hiciste, querías que todo aquel acoso acabase, lo entiendo, así que no me molesta mientras haya servido para algo. –Levantó su rostro frunciendo el ceño. – para la próxima vez me avisas, idiota. – Suspiró – ahora a ver como convenzo a Yoriko de que todo fue una farsa, de verdad causas unos problemas. – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Esto no fue una farsa – dijo el medio ghoul.

\- ¿qué? – El albino volvió a acercarse a la joven.

\- Ese beso fue de verdad –

\- ¿eh? – Touka estaba en shock

\- y este también – volvió a unir sus labios con los de la ghoul. –Yo te quiero Touka-chan.

Touka no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquellas palabras, aquel movimiento que acaba de hacer, seguí asimilando todo, de momento solo podía volver sus mejillas de color rojo.

El albino tiró del brazo de la ghoul para atraerla hacia él, para así poder abrazarla.

\- te quiero Touka-chan, eres lo que más iba a proteger estando en Aogiri – puso su cabeza sobre la de la peli-azul. No hubo respuesta de Touka por un segundo. Al poco notó como unos brazos rodeaban el torso del joven y la cabeza de la ghoul se hundía en su pecho.

\- Y-Yo…Yo también te quiero, Kaneki – dijo al final la joven. – lo siento por haberme comportado de esa forma tan borde estos últimos días, no soportaba todo ese séquito que tenías. – apretó más el abrazo.

\- Tranquila, no podía elegir a ninguna de ellas cuando ya te había elegido a ti. – la separó de él durante un momento, ya que juntó sus labios con los de ella, entrelazaron sus dedos, por fín estaban juntos Kaneki solo había puesto sus ojos en ella, y ella en él, eso era lo que hacía tiempo habían querido y nadie iba a separar aquella unión.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó?**

 **Mi mente dice de continuarlo, pero de momento estoy sin ideas, se que dije que es un one-shot, pero si la gente lo pide puedo seguirlo, no me importa.**

 **Todo hasta aquí,**

 **nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyy ¿qué tal? como muchos me pedistes continuación aquí os la traigo. En cuanto a la continuación de la otra historia, hoy adelanté bastante, asique mañana seguramente que suba. De momento os dejo aquí con la segunda parte de este supuesto one-shot.** **nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _\- tranquila, no podía elegir a ninguna de ellas cuando ya te había elegido a ti – la separó de él durante un momento, ya que juntó sus labios con los de ella, entrelazaron sus dedos, por fin estaban juntos, Kaneki solo había puesto sus ojos en ella y ella en él, eso era lo que hacía tiempo habían querido y nadie iba a separar aquella unión._

El rumor de que aquel universitario albino tan atractivo tenía pareja se corrió como la espuma, ya no entraba tanta gente en el café como antes, aquellos grupos de chicas que llenaban en café desaparecieron, aún quedaba alguno, pero sólo iban por el café, ya ni se preocupaban de quien les atendía, la normalidad había llegado, aunque con aroma de romanticismo que rodeaba a Kaneki y Touka, intentaban ocultárselo a la gente de Anteiku, aunque no lo hicieron muy bien ya que todos supieron de su relación, estaban felices por ellos. El albino y la peli-azul salían por ahí como pareja, iban al cine, al parque, esas cosas, a veces se quedaban en casa viendo una película o Kaneki la ayudaba con los exámenes de ingreso, había decidido ir a la universidad de Kamii, la misma que la de él. Ella era buena en matemáticas y en ciencias, pero en cambio la literatura japonesa se la daba fatal, pero para eso estaba su queridísimo parcheado, para ayudarla, ya que él era bueno en ello. Las clases eran normales, sabían distinguir la hora de trabajo y la hora de diversión, aunque de vez en cuando descansaban para darse algún que otro mimito.

Los días pasaban, todo estaba tranquilo, nadie hacía nada. La primavera poco a poco daba paso al verano, a esas infernales olas de calor, lo bueno del verano es que podías ir a la playa, a la piscina, tomarte un helado bien fresquito, aunque ellos no pudiesen. La pareja decidió ir a pasar el día en la piscina, invitaron a Hide, a Yoriko, decidieron ir pronto para poder coger un buen sitio, Yoriko se presentó voluntaria para llevar la comida, Hide se encargó de los refrescos, Kaneki y Touka llevaron un poco de café frío en un termo.

\- El último en meterse en la piscina es un ghoul – dijo Hide mientras corría hacia la piscina y se zambullía en esta, Yoriko le siguió, después fue Kaneki, la ghoul de pelo azul, se quedó al margen, no sabía nadar muy bien así que le tenía un poco de miedo al agua, no se atrevía a tirarse.

\- Venga Touka-chan, el agua está muy buena – dijo Yoriko.

\- Eso, eso, venga tírate – acompañó Hide

\- S-Si… ya voy – la joven ghoul tragó saliva, estaba intentando tranquilizarse, sólo tenía que coger algo de carrerilla para tirarse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que alguien la cogió por la cintura y la tiró al agua. Salió a la superficie, agarrándose al borde la piscina, intentando saber quién fue la persona que lo tiró.

\- Lo siento Touka-chan, como tardases más se nos iba a hacer de noche – dijo Kaneki. La peli-azul frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Idiota me podía haber ahogado! – Le gritó – además no seas exagerado si es por la mañana –

\- ¿acaso le tienes miedo al agua o qué? - Preguntó el albino.

\- No – giró el rostro para oculatar su mejillas rojas de vergüenza, él había dado en el clavo

\- mentirosa –

-chss…no miento, sólo me tomo mi tiempo –

\- ya, ya, mentirosa – sonrió pícaramente, se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose donde Yoriko y Hide estaban. Touka para vengarse saltó encima del joven e intentó hacerle una aguadilla, de lo que ella no se dio cuenta era que el medio ghoul hacía pie, no estaba en la zona donde más cubría, estaban en el medio de la piscina, donde la altura del agua no era muy alta, pero ella era algo bajita, aún no había pegado el último estirón, por eso ella sí que no hacía pie en aquella zona. Kaneki la cogió de los brazos y la puso enfrente suya.

\- ¿no te diste cuenta que yo hago pie aquí? –

\- chss…puede – volvió a girar su rostro avergonzada.

\- Además… - Kaneki hundió a la joven en el agua – así se hace una aguadilla – la subió a la superficie, ésta tosió. Yoriko y Hide rieron.

\- Idiota- la peli-azul golpeó al albino mientras seguía tosiendo. - ¿por qué me hiciste eso?

\- Fuiste tú quien empezó – elevó sus hombros – si necesitas que te reanime aquí estoy

\- Si eso llegases a pasar, espero que no seas tu quien me reanime –

-¿eh? ¿Por q- - Kaneki no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hide le hizo una aguadilla por la espalda sin que se diese cuenta.

\- Eso te pasa por hacerle una aguadilla a Touka-chan. – rio. Hide se hundió también ya que Kaneki desde el agua había agarrado sus pies y los había levantado.

\- ¿ahora me vais a intentar ahogar todos o qué? – Yoriko, Touka y Hide se miraron, a la de tres iban a ir a por él. El grupo de tres se acercó despacio a Kaneki. - ¿eh? No, ¡No! – los tres se tiraron a por él hundiéndole, esta vez Kaneki no pudo escapar, habían conseguido hacerle una aguadilla. – Eso no vale sois tres contra uno.

\- Eso te pasa por abusón –dijo Touka. Yoriko y Hide asintieron.

-¡Eh chicos! – Anunció Yoriko - ¿qué os parece si hacemos una lucha de caballitos?

\- ¡me parece genial! – exclamó Hide – Kaneki conmigo y vosotras dos juntas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron las dos a la vez – eso no vale, vosotros sois fuertes.

\- ¿acaso vosotras no? – dijo Kaneki

\- Sí, pero vosotros dos sois unos brutos – dijo Yoriko

\- Déjalo Yoriko, vamos a enseñarles a esos dos que podemos con ellos – dijo Touka estirandose. Yoriko asintió. Se fueron a la zona donde menos cubría para que las chicas pudieran hacer pie.

Hide se montó sobre Kaneki y Yoriko sobre Touka.

\- Quien pierda tendrá que invitar al equipo ganador a un helado – sugirió Hide

\- Lo veo justo – Touka miraba desafiante a Kaneki.

\- me parece bien – Kaneki hizo lo mismo que la peli-azul.

\- a la de tres – dijo Hide – uno, dos y tres – el rubio a garró a la rubia para poderla tirar, pero no pudo porque ésta se resistió, además Touka la agarraba fuerte por las piernas.

Kaneki salpicaba agua a Touka. La peli-azul no podía ver, dio una patada al albino en una de sus piernas.

-Eso es trampa – se quejó Kaneki – no se pueden dar patadas.

\- ¿quién lo dice? – ahora era la peli-azul quien salpicaba al albino. –Tú me estabas salpicando, ademas aquí todo vale, ¿no?

\- Si tú lo dices – Kaneki empezó a hacer cosquillas a la ghoul, haciendo que esta perdiese las fuerzas y que su amiga cayese encima de Hide haciendo que ambos se cayensen. Los dos ghouls se giraron para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. Yoriko había caído encima de Hide, la rubia estaba entre los brazos del amigo del albino, ambos se separaron rápidamente sonrojados.

\- ¡¿qué ha sido eso Kaneki?! Hemos perdido por tu culpa – dijo Hide zarandeando a su amigo.

\- En realidad hemos empatado – aclaró la ghoul

\- trampas – dijo Kaneki escondiéndolo en una tos. La peli-azul lo miró enfadada. – como sigas frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arugas como a las personas mayores – la abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Ella le dio un codazo en el estómago.

\- idiota – refunfuñó

\- ¿Entonces repetimos o qué? – preguntó Hide

\- ¿revancha? – preguntó Kaneki dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba abrazando y que tanto amaba.

\- vale, pero ésta vez equipos más equitativos – dijo la peli-azul – Yoriko irá con Hide y yo con Kaneki, ¿qué os parece?

\- Está bien – aceptaron los dos rubios.

Touka se subió en los hombros de Kaneki y su amiga en los de Hide. Contaron hasta tres y volvieron a pelear, Yoriko y Hide fueron los ganadores, en cierto modo se dejaron ganar, ya que no iban a dejar que sus amigos se gastasen dinero en algo que les iba hacer vomitar.

Yoriko y Hide se quedaron en las toallas, la peli-azul y el albino se fueron a comprar unos helados para ellos, pusieron la excusa de que a ellos nos les apetecía que a lo mejor luego irían a por uno. El albino agarró a su chica de la cintura y ésta puso su mano en la espalda del joven.

\- Parece que Hide y Yoriko se llevan bien – la peli-azul rompió el silencio.

\- Sí, se están haciendo muy buenos amigos - el albino rio a carcajada limpia –

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? –

\- ¿te imaginas que ellos dos empiezan a salir juntos? –

\- Sí así pasase Hide no moriría de hambre, eso te lo aseguro – suspiró

\- y Yoriko tendría a un chico que se preocupa mucho por ella – puso la mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Si salieran ellos dos juntos podríamos quedar los cuatro sin que ellos dos tengan que cortarse o mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que nos demos un beso. –

\- sí, es una forma de verlo – pagaron los helados que habían pedido y volvieron donde estaban las toallas. Como estatuas de piedras se quedaron cuando vieron aquella escena. Estaban viendo a Hide y a Yoriko besándose, aunque éstos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos separandose rápidamente.

\- Esto…lo podemos explicar – dijeron avergonzados los dos rubios.

Dieron los helados a sus amigos antes de que se les cayesen del susto.

\- ¿pero desde hace cuánto que llevan saliendo? – Preguntó la peli-azul.

\- 5 meses – respondió Yoriko.

\- Eso es un casi el mismo tiempo que llevamos nosotros saliendo – recordó el albino.

\- Sí, la verdad es que – Hide puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza – cuando os besasteis por primera vez aquella vez, Yoriko y yo nos fuimos juntos, ella tenía que irse a su casa, y como tú tardarías o a lo mejor ni irías a la firma de ese autor que te gusta, acompañé a Yoriko hasta su casa que estaba cerca, estuvimos hablando durante todo el camino, nos gustaban las mismas cosas, nos dimos nuestros números de teléfono y decidimos quedar otro día – contó Hide

\- Fuimos a tomar un café y seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas, le dije que me gustaba cocinar y las opiniones que me dabas sobre los platos que te preparaba, asique me pidió que le preparase un bento para la Universidad. Al día siguiente le llevé un bento como los que llevo a clase. Más tarde me envió un mensaje quedando conmigo en la cafetería de la vez pasado, le gustó tanto que me pidió que fuese su novia y que me casara con él – continuó Yoriko – acepté a ser su novia, teníamos mucho en común y es muy bueno conmigo. – la pareja de humanos se dieron la mano.

\- Queríamos estar preparados para poderos decirlo – Hide sonrió.

\- por eso te ibas a veces tan deprisa de clase – ahora entendía Kaneki las veces que su amigo salía disparado con su bici de la Universidad sin dar explicaciones.

\- Entonces aquellas veces que te pasaste la noche cocinando era por él – suspiró – menos mal –dijo la ghoul para sí misma.

\- ahora podemos salir los cuatro en plan pareja – sonrió Hide

\- Pues como hacíamos hasta ahora, sólo que vosotros dos no tendrán que ocultar nada- aclaró Kaneki.

-¡eh! Es verdad – Hide no se dio cuenta de ello. Todos rieron. El rubio puso su mano en su estómago, ésta emitía un ruido.

\- Parece que ya es la hora de comer, diría que son las 12 en punto – dijo el medio ghoul

\- ¿cómo has sabido eso? – preguntó la peli-azul

\- Cuando a Hide le suena la tripa puedes saber la hora que es, su estómago es un reloj –

\- Pues para eso – Yoriko sacó unos paquetes de una cesta que había traído – he traído esto – Eran un sándwiches hechos por ella, también trajo unas bolas de arroz. –

Una conversación telepática surgió entre la ghoul y el medio ghoul

\- Espero que ya puedas soportar el queso Kaneki –

\- Creo que aún no puedo –

\- ¡OH! Que buena pinta – exclamó el amigo del albino.

\- Siii…-intentaron poner emoción en aquella afirmación.

\- ¡Qué aproveche! – el rubio fue el primero en empezar a comer, los dos ghouls le siguieron. - ¡Qué bueno está!

\- ¡Es verdad!- exclamaron ambos ghouls fingiendo no estar saboreando arcilla y entre dos esponjas. Luego tenían que ir al baño deprisa a echarlo todo. Acabaron de comer, ambos ghouls fueron al baño a vomitar lo ingerido, Touka como siempre intentaba que aquello se quedase dentro, pero aquella vez no pudo y lo echó todo.

Volvieron a donde estaban sus amigos, sacaron el café helado del termo, ese café hizo que sus estómagos no rugiesen y se calmasen después de tomar toda aquella comida. Cuando terminaron de beberse todo el termo se tumbaron a descansar, hacía un día perfecto, el sol radiaba con fuerza, había una brisa refrescante que hacía que el calor no fuese tan sofocante. Ambas parejas se tumbaron en las toallas, cada una con la persona que amaba.

* * *

 **¿a alguien le gusta la pareja de Hide x Yoriko? yo solo les juntaba porque se parecían un poco en su forma de ser, pero ni en el anime ni el manga han llegado a conocerse, creo...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! Sé que ayer tenía que haber subido capítulo, pero estoy malita, me duele mucho la cabeza y no pude terminarlo a tiempo, asique hoy algo mejor, me puse las pilas y lo acabé. Ahora soñaré como será el siguiente episodio de la otra historia (así es como se me ocurren, ok no, bueno más o menos).** **nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Cuando terminaron de beberse todo el termo se tumbaron a descansar, hacía un día perfecto, el sol radiaba con fuerza, había una brisa refrescante que hacía que el calor no fuese tan sofocante. Ambas parejas se tumbaron en las toallas, cada una con la persona que amaba._

La peli-azul fue la primera en despertarse, el resto seguían dormidos, miró hacia donde se encontraba su amiga con su pareja que casualmente era el mejor amigo de su chico, al final los cuatro había acabado siendo dos parejas pero igual de unidos que siempre, ahora dirigió su vista hacia el chico que se encontraba dormido al lado suyo. Después de todo este tiempo había conseguido estar con él, consiguió que no se fuera de su lado, si lo hubiese dejado ir ahora no estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja todos los días, además de que sus amigos no se hubiesen juntado tampoco. Acaricio en pelo del albino, a continuación le dio un beso en la frente, el medio ghoul se despertó, agarró la mano de la joven, frotó su mejilla con la de ella, para después besar ésta.

\- ¿qué tal has dormido Touka-chan? – preguntó. Ésta no respondió, solo suspiró, se acurrucó en el pecho de éste mirando hacia el horizonte, aún había bastante luz, se habían dormido por un par de horas. - ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada – dibujó una sonrisa y se acurrucó más a él.

Kaneki sonrió también, paso su brazo por la ghoul abrazándola y apretándola contra él. Pasaron así unos minutos. El albino interrumpió aquel momento levantándose para sentarse sobre la toalla, cogió a Touka por la cintura y la sentó entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos aparó el flequillo que tapaba uno de los ojos de ella, se perdió en su mirada.

\- ¿qué pasa? – ahora era la ghoul quien lo preguntaba.

\- nada – dijo Kaneki sonriendo. –

\- ¿en serio? –

\- No, pero como tú antes no me respondiste ahora soy yo quien no te responde. – apoya uno de sus dedos en la frente de ella empujándola para atrás, rápidamente se colocó encima suya colocando una de sus mano sobre su rostro, la peli-azul se sonrojó, puso sus manos detrás de su cuello.

\- ¿me vas a dejar con la duda? – Touka levantó una ceja.

\- ¿tú también? – acercó su rostro al de ella.

\- Me gusta picarte –

\- Chica mala – besó sus labios con ternura, sus lenguas jugueteaban, con una de sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de la peli-azul, la agarró de los muslos trayéndola más para él, el fuego estaba encendido, se separaron para coger aliento. – sólo te lo diré si consigues sonsacármelo.

\- creo que sé cómo hacerlo – iba a besarlo aunque una voz impidió aquella unión.

\- si lo van a hacer será mejor que se vayan a un hotel, aquí hay mucha gente – dijo Hide en un bostezo.

\- Eso, eso – afirmó Yoriko.

\- Ya oíste Touka-chan, vámonos a un hotel – dijo Kaneki.

\- ¡Idiota! – le dio un capón al albino.

\- me maltratas Touka-chan- puso cara de perrito herido.

\- tú te lo has ganado – refunfuñó. Se apartó de Kaneki y se levantó, necesitaba estirarse.

\- Estaría bien ir al agua otro rato –sugirió el mejor amigo del ghoul.

\- Sí – afirmó Yoriko.

\- Esta vez podemos ir a la zona que cubre –

\- No sé, si a Touka-chan no le da miedo…-picó Kaneki.

\- ¡no me da miedo! – seguía enfadada con él.

\- ¿Entonces perfecto no Hide? – guiñó un ojo a su amigo. Ambos cogieron a sus respectivas cargándolas, corrieron hacia la piscina y se zambulleron en ella.

\- ¡Idiotas! – gritó Touka echando todo el agua que había tragado – ¡Nos podríais a ver matado!

\- ¿Pero no decías que no tenías miedo al agua? – se acercó el albino a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- chss- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir mientras ocultaba su rojizo rostro.

\- te puedo enseñar a nadar si quieres – sugirió

\- No, déjalo, otro día si eso – se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando su cabeza en el cuello del albino, deshizo el agarre del joven, se puso detrás de él. –también puedo…-hundió al joven – hacerte una aguadilla – aquello no lo vio venir y por, llamémoslo amor, no contratacó. Cuando llegó a arriba volvió a abrazar a la joven y le dio un mordisquito en el cuello. Ésta emitió un pequeño gemido, pero se tapó la boca por la vergüenza que le daba que sus amigos la hubiesen oído. Todos rieron.

Se pasaron la tarde jugando hasta que finalizó la hora del baño, las chicas se fueron al baño a cambiarse y los chicos igual. El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo estaba decorado con un color anaranjado, dando así paso a la noche. Kaneki y Hide salieron al encuentro de sus parejas, se percataron que en la puerta del baño había un cartel en él ponía:

 _Espectáculo de fuegos artificiales_

 _Hora: 20:00_

 _Lugar: esta piscina_

 _Cojan los mejores sitios_

Fueron con sus parejas, ya listas para irse a casa. Sacaron una de sus toallas y las pusieron sobre el suelo, una alejada de la otra.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Yoriko. Hide la cogió por la cintura a su chica y la tiró hacia él sentándola al lado suyo.

\- ¿pero qué hacéis? – preguntó Touka. Kaneki la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba su toalla. – ¡Me quieres soltar idiota! – intentaba bajar de ahí. La sentó en la toalla sentándose detrás de ella. - ¿me vas a contar lo que se os acaba de pasar por la cabeza o qué? – él no hizo caso a su pregunta, sólo la abrazó.

\- Confía en mí – la susurró al oído, siguió abrazándola.

\- la última vez que confié en ti acabé en el fondo de la piscina y varias veces –

\- eso no eran pruebas de confianza, sólo eran clases de como ahogar a alguien –

\- ¿y yo era tu voluntaria no? –

\- Claro, en una clase siempre hay un voluntario –

\- Hay veces que me pregunto cómo te aguanto – suspiró.

\- Porque me quieres, aunque yo más– giró el rosto de la joven para después besar aquellos carnosos labios suyos.

\- ¿Acaso estás iniciando una competición? – Kaneki le daba cortos pero intensos besos.

\- tal vez…- ahora el albino besaba su cuello.

\- Entonces nos habéis separado para meternos mano, por lo que veo, menudo par de pervertidos – dijo entre risas y gemidos.

\- me ofendes Touka-chan, ¿desde cuándo he sido así? – puso su mejilla junto a la de ella y la abrazó fuerte.

\- ¿te lo escribo o te lo cuento? – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Escríbemelo –

-Idiota-

\- me llamo – la peli-azul le dio un codazo por aquel comentario - ¡auch! – se quejó el albino, aunque realmente no le había hecho daño.

\- eres insoportable – refunfuñó. Kaneki se limitó a reír, de pronto miró para el cielo.

\- Mira – cogió su rostro y lo dirigió al cielo – esto es lo que habíamos pensado.

Una línea de luz salió del suelo dirigiéndose hasta el oscuro cielo, explotando cuando hubiese llegado a él e iluminando la noche en miles de colores. La ghoul miró aquel cielo coloreado con los ojos como platos, aquella mezcla de colores la maravillaba, no se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que miró aquel espectáculo.

\- te dije que tenías que confiar en mí – picó el medio ghoul.

\- chss – giró el rostro, aunque volvió a girarlo para seguir viendo aquel espectáculo.

\- ¿nunca me dejarás ganar? – comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- cuando no seas un idiota –

\- ¿Y eso cuándo será? -

\- Nunca – dio la vuelta al juego de luces con el que se había maravillado, para ver otra cosa que le maravillaba aún más, el rostro de aquel albino, medio ghoul, tan idiota al cual tanto quería y él a ella.

\- mala –dijo de forma pícara. Juntó su frente con la de ella. – Te quiero Touka-chan. –aquellas palabras siempre sacaban un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la ghoul.

\- y-yo también t-te quiero, Kaneki – a pesar del tiempo aún la costaba decirle te quiero, era por su culpa, ya que la hacía estremecerse por nada.

En ese momento juntaron sus labios con pasión, estaban encendidos, la pasión se notaba en cada movimiento de sus labios, en sus lenguas jugando juntas, en las manos del albino entrando en la camiseta de su amada tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo al cual podía llegar, ella se recreaba tocando el cuerpo esculpido por los entrenamientos con Yomo, ya que desde que volvió de su captura había pedido que sus entrenamientos fuesen más frecuentes y más intensos, quería seguir siendo más fuerte, si no lo conseguía siendo en Aogiri, lo haría aquí, en Anteiku con las personas que jura proteger, sobre todo a la ghoul peli-azul, esa que tanto ama y con la cual estaba saliendo. No sabía cómo pudo estar todo aquel tiempo que estuvo con ella sin poder besarla, ni tocar su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ya no puede vivir sin ella.

La temperatura fue subiendo, ahora se encontraban como antes, él encima de ella sin separar sus labios de los suyos, con una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su hermosa casa. Estaban muy encendidos, pero no podían hacer nada, estaban en una zona con gente, no había mucha y la mayoría eran parejas como ellos, pero aun así esperarían al momento indicado para poder hacerlo, podría ser aquella noche en cuanto terminase los fuegos artificiales y sus amigos se fuesen, o podía ser otro día cualquiera con la mecha igual de encendida.

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ya había acabado, ellos no se dieron cuenta de ello, lo supieron gracias a Hide, que de nuevo soltó una de sus frases para hacer que se separasen.

\- Los fuegos artificiales ya han acabado, aunque creo que la mecha sigue encendida – aquel comentario hizo que ambos ghoul se sonrojasen.

\- ni que fuese el único – dijo Kaneki levantándose y ayudando a si querida ghoul a levantarse. Hide y Yoriko eran ahora los que estaban sonrojados. Todos rieron.

Recogieron las toallas y se fueron de aquel lugar. Estaban todos agotados, había sido un día corto pero intenso para todos, ambas parejas caminaba agarradas del brazo, llegaron hasta el punto en el cual sus caminos se separaban, hicieron un gesto de despedida y cada pareja se fue por su lado, Hide acompañó a Yoriko a su casa despidiéndose de ella con un flamante beso, Kaneki hizo lo mismo, aunque tenía otros planes, ya que no pensaba despedirse de ella.

\- Hasta mañana, Kaneki – puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla, vio como Kaneki impedía que la cerrase.

\- Touka-chan – dijo serio. –Quisiera dormir contigo esta noche.

\- pervertido – refunfuñó – siempre buscando el momento para meterme mano -

-¡no! – su tono no había disminuido- no quiero hacerte nada, sólo quiero dormir contigo, abrazado a ti, nada más. – la peli-azul se sorprendió.

\- E-está bien. – abrió más la puerta dejándole pasar. – Espera aquí en lo que me cambio, si necesitas cambiarte, hazlo aquí o ya sabes dónde está el baño. – Kaneki afirmó. Touka entró en su cuarto a cambiarse, poco después salió para decirle al albino que entrase, pero lo pilló en mal momento ya que estaba sin camiseta y sin pantalones, un color rojizo pintaba la cara de la joven.

\- He pensado en dejarte este pantalón deportivo y esta camiseta ancha que he encontrado para que no durmieses con lo puesto – se lo acercó sin mirarle fijamente.

\- gracias – cogió la ropa, la ghoul seguía sin mirarle, con los colores aún presentes. - ¿por qué esa cara Touka-chan? –

\- p-puede que cómo estas v-vestido te diga a-algo – intentó decirlo lo más seria posible.

\- Me has visto en bañador, no sé por qué te pones así –

\- ¡No es lo mismo! –gritó susurrando, se acababa de dar cuenta de que Hinami estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación. - Ahora se te marca todo. Por cierto se me ha olvidado decirte que Hinami está durmiendo en la otra habitación así que susurra –

\- Vale…- bajó su tono de voz – te puedo enseñar que es lo que está marcando – rio de forma pícara, eso hizo que los colores de Touka aumentasen.

\- Vístete y vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño – se dio media vuelta ocultando el fuerte sonrojo.

\- está bien – rio. Cuando se hubo cambiado, agarró a la joven por la cintura – ya puedes mirar – le susurró en el oído.

\- e-está b-bien- dijo tartamudeando. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven. – v-venga t-túmbate -

\- yo es que prefiero de otra forma –

\- ¿eh? – no la dio tiempo a reaccionar, Kaneki la había cogido de la cintura y la había echado en la cama quedando él encima.

\- Así está mejor – rio

\- ¡maldito pervertido idiota! Me dijiste que solo dormirías abrazado a mí –

\- y eso haré, pero antes quiero algo de ti Touka-chan – bajó su rostro poco a poco dándola un beso en los labios, mientras la besaba, bajó el cuerpo y se sitió al lado de ella. – sólo quiero mi beso de buenas noches – rio, ella también. Estaban enfrente uno del otro, Kaneki pasó su brazo encima de ella y el otro por debajo de la almohada, la atrajo fuerte para ella. – Buenas noches Touka-chan.

\- buenas noches Kaneki – dijo con los ojos ya cerrados. Ambos durmieron como el albino dijo, abrazados y nada más, aunque el día en el cual se unirían como uno solo no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

 **¿qué os pareció? Hay un poco de insinuación a Lemon, pero como no es muy insinuación pues no puse advertencia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ya nos leemos. ^^**

 **Adiós XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, ¿qué tal? Al final pude subir otro capítulo. Para las personas que solo han leido este long-fic mio Touken, lo siento por actualizar tarde, pero he estado sin ganas, sin ideas y ocuapda, ahora voy a empezar con los exámenes asique tardaré más en subir. Para el resto de mortales, al final cumplí lo prometido, subí otro cap, esta vez de esta historia, pero bueno, era lo que tocaba. Seguramente que este sea el último cap del cual sabeis algo de mi hasta fin del mes que viene, asique adios a todos y espero volver con ideas más frescas y duraderas.**

 **Adios**

 **nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _-Buenas noches Kaneki – dijo con los ojos ya cerrados. Ambos durmieron como el albino dijo, abrazados y nada más, aunque el día en el cual se unirían como uno solo no estaba muy lejos._

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Touka fue la primera en abrir los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana y atravesaba la cortina iluminaba parcialmente la habitación en la que se encontraban, en su cuarto, Kaneki había pasado la noche en su cuarto, mejor dicho en su cama, pero no habían hecho nada, realmente no la hubiese importado si lo hubiesen hecho, quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo con él y solo con él, pero aquella noche quería descansar del agotado día, de las grandes sorpresas, aunque no quería descansar de él. Sentía su brazo izquierdo dolorido, ¿acaso había pasado toda la noche en la misma posición? Se sentó en el borde de la cama para estirarse y hacer que aquel dolor que sentía en su brazo cesase, cuando terminó de hacerlo y aquella extremidad volvió a la normalidad, se giró para ver a aquel muchacho, aquel muchacho de, ahora, cabello blanco y uñas negras, de mirada poco expresiva, aquel muchacho que la había sentir mariposas en el estómago. Acarició en pelo de éste mientras dormía, sentada, frente a él, parecía un niño pequeño, parecía mentira que aquella persona que estaba en su cama fuese el mismo que, según cuentan los rumores, es el mismo que venció Jason, que se lo comió, aquellos rumores, eran simples cuentos chinos para ella, lo conocía de antes, sabía que Kaneki era incapaz de matar a nadie y menos de comérselo, todo aquello eran exageraciones, rumores que la gente se inventa sin motivo aparente, de pronto una mano se puso de la suya.

\- Buenos días Touka-chan – dijo aquel muchacho en el cual estuvo pensando.

\- Bueno días –respondió con una sonrisa. El joven se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en su cintura, la dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. - ¿qué tal has dormido?

\- muy bien, tu cama es muy cómoda, pero dormir a tu lado fue lo mejor – aquellas palabras hicieron que la peli-azul se sonrojase.

\- me alegro – miró hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

\- Por cierto Touka-chan.-

\- ¿sí? –

\- ¿quién te ha dicho que puedas levantarte? – cogió a la joven y la llevó hacia él tumbándola debajo suyo, aquello hizo que la joven se sonrojase aún más, volvió a girar su rostro para que éste no la viese sonrojada, pero éste se dio cuenta de ello y la volvió la cara hacia él. – Cada vez que te sonrojos no tienes por qué ocultármelo, me gusta ver el color ese color rojo en tu cara. –

\- Kaneki…-susurró. Puso su mano sobre la mano de éste, Kaneki juntó su rostro con el de ella, rozando sus labios.

\- Touka-chan… - pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de la ghoul entrando en su camiseta.

\- ¿Q-qué h-haces? –

\- Desayunar- dijo el albino en un tono picanton, dio un beso en la mejilla a la ghoul y poco a poco comenzó a bajar.

\- ¡QUE! – estaba en shock. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Desayunar? ¿Tan pronto? Es decir, sabía lo que significaba aquella palabra, sabía que tenía un doble sentido, pero ¿ahora? No estaba preparada para ese momento, aún no, además Hinami está en el cuarto de al lado, nos podría ir, no, seguramente que nos oiría y entraría, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!, debía parar esto. – Kaneki, esto…-agarró al medio ghoul del brazo. – no creo que sea el momento, aún no, lo siento. – tras decir aquello desvió la mirada, por su parte el albino la mira confundido.

\- ¿no estás preparada para qué? – su mirada cambió a una picantona - ¿acaso te pensabas que lo haríamos? – soltó una carcajada – luego que el idiota soy yo, no iba a hacer nada. – Touka dirigió su mirada a él nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué estás en esta posición?! ¡Yo no diría que no fueses a hacer nada! – le gritó. – ¡Además dijiste que ibas a desayunar!

\- sólo quería retenerte –

\- ¿retenerme? – se tranquilizó.

\- Sí, quería ocuparme del desayuno – puso un dedo sobre su nariz - eres una pervertida Touka-chan.

\- ¿eh? – se sonrojo

\- ¿Ya estás pensando en cosas sucias a primera hora de la mañana? No sabía que fueses así. – se acercó más a ella, se quedó a milímetros de unir sus labios con los de ella.

\- ¡No soy así! ¡Eres tú que vas provocando e insinuando cosas indebidas! ¡PERVERIDO!–

\- ¿Culpa mía? Me ofendes, Touka-chan, es que me vas provocando – la besa – además, creo que dejé claras, anoche, mis intenciones, ¿o no? – levantó una ceja.

\- S-si – se sonrojó, como antes hizo, desvió su mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le estaba provocando para hacerlo? Él realmente no quería, esperaba mi confirmación, sólo está jugando conmigo, idiota, por esto se merece una paliza.

\- Sí la señorita ya ha dejado de insinuar cosas indebidas, me voy a hacer los desayunos para los tres – se levantó y se fue a hacer el café, dejando a Touka tumbada en la cama.

Cuando la peli-azul se dio cuenta de que Kaneki no estaba encima suya fue cuando esté cerró la puerta de la habitación, había estado pensando en lo ocurrido durante un rato, si realmente era ella quien estaba ansiosa por hacer el amor por él y acaba de demostrárselo o que él hizo que lo demostrase, era más bien lo segundo que lo primero, aunque en parte también era lo primero, ¿podría ser lo primero pero se dio la casualidad Kaneki hizo aquello y todo salió? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Puso las manos sobre su cabeza y despeinó su pelo más de lo que ya se había despeinado mientras dormía, aunque si había dormido toda la noche en la misma posición dudaba de que algún pelo se hubiese movido antes de que ella lo hiciese. Eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante en este momento era saber si Kaneki la había corrompido y ahora era incluso más pervertida que él o ya era ella así y él solo hizo que lo dejase salir. Seguía sin tenerlo claro, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, se acercó a la ventana que había al lado de la cama y la abrió, la brisa fresca de por la mañana relajaba sus pensamientos, el paisaje mañanero hacía que se perdiese en su mundo, en su nube, imaginando un millón de cosas, ¿cómo había pasado de agobiarse con aquel idiota a estar en su pequeña y a la vez gran burbuja de imaginación? Aquel lugar en donde lo que más imaginaba era vivir en paz junto a los humanos sin importar que ella sea un ghoul, enamorarse, tener una familia, llevar una vida tranquila sin que la CCG te esté persiguiendo con arma en mano, seguir estudiando, trabajar, en resumen ser una humana normal y corriente, aquello no significaba que no le gustase ser un ghoul, si le quitamos que tanto humanos como ghouls te pueden matar, es una maravilla de mundo, bueno, lo que agradecía de ello era haber encontrado a todas aquellas personas que la habían ayudado a lo largo de su vida, desde que mataron a sus padres y tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano pequeño a corta edad, lo que más agradecía era haber encontrado a Kaneki, era un todo en uno, por una parte era como ella, un ghoul condenado a esconderse del resto, pero por otro un humano inocente como otro cualquiera, aunque su personalidad ya no era como la de un humano inocente, sino como alguien quien ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida, ya no era el alegre e inocente de antes, ahora era capaz de enfrentarse a ella sin inmutase, aunque hubiese cambiado, le seguía gustando porque sabía que dentro de él seguía siendo así, el Kaneki que ella conocía nunca se iría, sabía que poco a poco volvería a ser aquel alegre muchacho que se asustaba con cualquier cosa. Siguió mirando por la ventana, hacia el horizonte, disfrutando de la aire fresco de por las mañanas, se podía quedar ahí todo el día, pero una conocida voz le sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

-Touka-chan – dijo Kaneki desde la puerta. Observó como la peli-azul estaba sentada en la cama, junto a la venta, perdida en su mundo, como él sabía que ella hacía en sus tiempos libres. Se acercó despacito a ella, sentándose detrás de ella, disfrutando al igual que ella del aire fresco. – el café ya está listo, puedes ir cuando quieras. – le avisó.

\- Kaneki – le llamó

\- ¿sí? –

\- con respecto a lo de antes…-

\- ¿qué pasa? No me digas que me vas a decir más cosas sucias, de verdad Touka-chan no sé cómo me puedes llamar pervertido si luego eres tú la que lo es – suspiró.

\- ¡No es eso idiota! – le dio un codazo en el estómago. –

\- ¿entonces? –

\- Nada, solo quería decirte, perdón – se giró, lágrimas brotaban en ella- perdón por poner en duda tus palabras, dijiste que no pasaría nada y aun así yo dije aquello, puse en duda a tu confianza, lo siento – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. ¿Pero que la pasaba? Iba a darle una paliza, no a llorarle, ¿había pedido disculpas? Normalmente no la haría, tenía su orgullo, entonces… ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué le estaba llorando? ¿Acaso él la había cambiado? ¿La había hecho más sensible?

Kaneki la abrazó fuerte.

\- Touka-chan – apretó más el abrazo – no pasa nada, no has puesto en jaque mi confianza, ni mucho menos, fui yo quien te tentó, asique si alguien tendría que pedir perdón sería yo, pero…- la separó – creo que debería pedir perdón por hacerte llorar, eso es algo que no me gusta, lo odio, sobre todo si es por sufrimiento.

\- Kaneki –

\- Así que – secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos – si me haces el favor, dejas de llorar y te vienes conmigo a desayunar. – La ghoul afirmó. Seguía en shock por lo que acaba de suceder, por lo que acaba de hacer, pero también resolvió la duda existencial que se había planteado y que había despeinado su corto pelo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta que sus labios se unieron con los de él, después ambos se salieron de la cama y se dirigieron a desayunar.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hinami? –

\- Al parecer, querida hermana mayor, hoy Hinami iba a pasar la tarde con Irimi-san y Koma-san, además de que se iba a pasar la noche en casa de Irimi-san, lo tenías apuntado en el calendario. -

-¿eh? – dirigió su mirada al calendario. - ¡Es verdad! Se me ha olvidado.

\- Despistada – la sacó la lengua. Ésta refunfuñó.

\- idiota. Me lo podías haber dicho. –

\- Yo me he enterado esta mañana – dio un sorbo a su café.

\- bueno no viene hasta la hora en la abrimos la tienda – suspiró. - ¿qué hora es?

\- Las 8:45 –

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – el mundo se le echó encima – Quedan 15 minutos para abrir, aún no he ni desayunado, y lo que es peor, tú estás aquí, rápido termina de bebértelo y lárgate.-

\- tranquila Touka-chan –rio.

\- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¿No has visto la hora que es? –

\- Sé la hora que es, lo que pasa que hoy es Domingo, hoy el Café no abre. – Touka se quedó de piedra, no se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Enserio? –

\- Sí – dio otro trago al café. – creo que te hace falta cambiar de aires de nuevo. – sonrió

\- Idiota – suspiró – esto es culpa tuya.

\- ¿mía? ¿Por qué? Sólo he respondido a tu pregunta y he hecho que no fueses al Café y te lo encontrases cerrado, te he librado de un disgusto, creo que lo que deberías de darme son las gracias en vez de la culpa. – Touka gruñó, él tenía razón, pero en cierto modo, aquella forma de enfadarse le recordaba al antiguo Kaneki, al que conoció en un principio.

\- Está bien, lo siento. – dijo en un tono bajo y entre dientes.

\- ¿qué? No te he oído, ¿puedes repetirlo más alto? – Realmente lo había escuchado, pero quería volverla ver tragándose su orgullo.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! – bufó -¿contento?

\- Más o menos. Ahora dame un beso. –

\- Está bien – gruñó. Ahora quería que le diese un beso, era lo menos que podía darle, él llevaba razón y ella no, por una vez iba a tragarse su orgullo, bueno por segunda vez, aunque lo sucedido hacer un rato no es que lo llamase tragarse su orgullo, sino, que le había pillado con las defensas bajadas. Se acercó a él dispuesta a darle a darle un beso en la mejilla, si le iba a dar un beso, que fuese en la mejilla, por lo menos así tampoco gana él nada, si lo que quería era que le diera un beso en los labios, justo cuando está a pocos centímetros de su mejilla, éste volteó su rostro e hizo que le besase en los labios.

\- Sabía qué harías eso, yo lo quería en los labios y ahí es donde lo he recibido – picó a la ghoul.

\- idiota – se fue hacia su asiento para poder al fin tomar su café, pero los brazos de Kaneki se lo impidieron.

\- Quiero más – se acercó a ella, la volvió a besar.

\- Kaneki – se limitó a decir.

\- Touka-chan, quiero más de ti –

\- ¿qué?-

* * *

 ***risa marva** *** ¿pensabais que iba a haber lemon? -buajajajaj pos no. XXDD así soy yo, creo que ya me conoceis no?¿**

 **bueno como dije arriba tardaré en actualizar, asique adios a todos, os quiero.**

 **Adios XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey que no he vuelto! Bueno solo por un par de días o por un par de capítulo, ya que sigo de exámenes, pero como tengo un hueco bastante amplio entre examen y examen pues me he dicho: _Staga sube otro capítulo._ Así que bueno aquí estoy**

 **AVISO: LEMON**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _\- Touka-chan, quiero más de ti-_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_

\- Que quiero más de ti – besó aquellos tiernos labios poniendo sus manos en la espalda de la peli-azul y metiendo éstas dentro de su camisa, la peli-azul reaccionó intentó separarse de él.

\- No voy a volver a caer en tus jueguecitos – dijo algo molesta.

\- ¿qué juegos? – acercó su rostro al de ella haciendo que su labios rozasen contra los de ella, haciendo que ésta pareciese un tomate con patas. –No estoy jugando - Touka se quedó inmóvil, no reaccionaba, era como aquella vez que Kaneki se le declaró, tragó saliva.

\- ¿N-no? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Notó como unas manos volvían a entrar por su camiseta haciendo que el color y el calor de sus mejillas aumentasen. El albino la dio un corto, pero intenso beso, después esbozó una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Tenía razón –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Eres toda una pervertida. – susurró en el oído de la joven. – Realmente estoy jugando- Aquello hizo que la ghoul se enfadase y le propinase un golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡Maldito idiota debilucho! – estaba furiosa. Kaneki se alejó de ella con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Sólo era una broma Touka-chan, aunque si quieres hacerlo…por mí no hay problema. - la peli-azul puso aquella mirada, aquella mirada que a todo el mundo le daba miedo y con la cual podía conseguir cualquier cosa.

\- Huye – su voz sonó como si estuviese salida del infierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del joven.

\- T-Touka-chan…sólo era una broma, no creo que haga falta ponerse así. – dijo nervioso

\- Contaré hasta 3 –

\- P-perdón Touka-chan, solo estaba bromeando-

\- 1 – sus ojos se pusieron como los de un ghoul, negros con el iris y la pupila roja.-

\- T-Touka-chan, te compraré lo que quieras – estaba temblando de miedo.

\- 2- sacó su kagune. –

\- T-Touka-chan – se dirigió a la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada, antes de irse a la cama había cerrado la puerta con llave.

\- ¡Y 3! ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR, KANEKI!- se dirigió deprisa hasta él.

\- ¡NO TOUKA-CHAN! ¡PERDONAME! – gritó como última opción para salvarse, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, realmente estaba aterrado, se estaba protegiendo con los brazos.

\- Y…despide el vídeo Kaneki – el joven se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, alzó la vista quitando los brazos de su cara.

Touka había sacado su móvil y estaba grabando la Kaneki llorando, se quería vengar por lo que había hecho, así que decidió hacerle llorar de nuevo, algo que se le daba genial y sabía que, aunque Kaneki hubiese cambiado y tuviese ahora una mirada fría, seguía siendo el mismo que lloraba cada vez que ésta se enfadaba.

\- ¿eh? – se secó las lágrimas.

\- Y esto te pasa por hacerme enfadar – sonrió. –

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el albino. - ¿qué vas a hacer con el vídeo?

\- No sé a lo mejor se lo paso a Nishio o a Hide o a Yoriko, a lo mejor a los tres, o puede que todo Anteiku. – Kaneki se levantó muy serio mirando a la peli-azul con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo harás – decía de forma mandataria.

\- No me provoques –

\- No me provoques tú a mí –

\- Ya sabes lo que me gusta verte rabiar –

\- Lo sé, pero no provoques a quien no puedes vencer –

\- ¿eso es una amenaza? – se puso seria.

\- Depende de lo que me hagas enfadar – se acercó a ella rápidamente. Aunque ella fuese rápida no le había visto venir.

La agarró de los brazos y llevó contra la pared, ambos se miraban a los ojos, Kaneki la miraba con una mirada fría, ella con ¿miedo? ¿Tenía miedo de él? Notaba como sus piernas temblaban, él también lo notó.

\- ¿Ahora eres tú la que tiembla? – dijo en un tono sarcástico pero serio, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

No pudo decir nada, no se atrevía a decir nada, por una vez tenía miedo y de Kaneki que era lo peor, tenía miedo de él, es verdad que aunque haya cambiado después de la tortura que sufrió, en parte seguía siendo el mismo miedica de siempre, pero ahora mismo no parecía ser él, era fuerte, intentaba escapar de su agarre pero no podía, se movía hacia los lados intentando salir, pero no podía. Kaneki de repente sacó dos de sus kagunes poniéndolos al lado de ella.

\- Tú no te vas a ir de aquí. – se acercó a ella, seguía clavando su mirada en ella.

\- Kane- - fue interrumpida por el medio ghoul quien la besó, aquel beso fue profundo e intenso, la joven ghoul seguí con los brazos agarrados por el albino. Poco a poco la temperatura fue aumentando, el albino juntó su cuerpo con el de ella, la tenía totalmente prisionera, la tenía a su merced, era solamente suya. Soltó el agarre de la joven y guardó su kagune, puso sus brazos sobre su cadera, se separó un poco de ella para después volver a unirse con ella, cada vez con más intensidad, volvió a meter sus manos dentro de su camisa, quitándosela poco a poco, acompañando aquella acción con una serie de mordiscos suaves en el cuello, aquello hizo que la peli-azul emitiese una serie de pequeños gemidos, sus manos subieron por aquella espalda que empezaba a curvarse, desabrochó el sujetador color negro de la muchacha, quitándoselo mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de ésta, aquellos mordiscos situados en el cuello de ella fueron bajando hasta llegar hasta su pecho, Kaneki mordió uno de los pezones de esta haciendo que los gemidos fueran más fuertes, con una mano jugueteaba con el otro pezón. El albino juntó su cintura, con el pantalón abultado, con la de ella, frotando ambos miembros aún cubiertos con ropa, volvió a besar a la ghoul con la misma intensidad, esta vez introdujo su lengua en ella. Cargó a Touka en su cintura y la llevó al cuarto, la tumbó en la cama sin separarse de ella, la quitó los pantalones y las bragas negras con ello, sacó su miembro erecto del pantalón, no aguantaba más aquella erección.

\- Kaneki…- susurró.

Era su primera vez, sabía que la iba a doler, pero confiaba en Kaneki, a pesar del miedo que había sentido hace un rato. El chico se quedó mirándola fijamente, buscaba una respuesta, ésta se fijó en la mirada de él, sabía que necesitaba una respuesta, una señal que le indicase que podía seguir, que pudiese entrar dentro de ella, la joven ghoul asintió con la cabeza. Kaneki se acercó a ella, mientras poco a poco introducía su miembro en ella, como era de esperar, al principio dolió un poco, pero aquel dolor fue disminuyendo hasta que aquella sensación de dolor se convirtió en una de placer, el joven medio ghoul empezó con estocadas lentas y cortas, pero aquellas estocadas aumentaron en frecuencia y fuerza, ahora eran fuertes y rápidas, para acallar aquellos gemidos que ambos emitían, más la ghoul que él, unieron sus labios jugando con sus lenguas.

Todo había empezado porque él la llamó pervertido, no todo aquello había empezado desde aquel momento que él entró al café, a Anteiku, en aquel lugar donde ella trabaja, y donde Rize iba a tomar sus tazas de café para saciar aquel hambre tan mortífero que tenía, que en realidad pensaba que la verdadera razón por la cual Rize iba al café a tomarse aquel café tan delicioso que hacían era por el simple hecho de recrearse con su otro hobby, leer, algo que ella y Kaneki tenían mucho en común, cosa que no entendía, ¿qué veían en aquel conjunto de palabras? Después de aquel encuentro, Kaneki se convirtió en uno de ellos, ahora aquella maldición con la que habían nacido también era parte de Kaneki, en cierto sentido sentía pena por él, después de ello se hicieron compañeros, ella lo martilleaba llamándole de todo, pero en cierta medida sentía aprecio hacia él pero no sabía cómo expresarla, poco a poco la confianza entre los dos aumentó, ya aquello que llamaba aprecio era más que eso, era algo intenso y que me quemaba por dentro, quería sacarlo, quería estar con él para siempre, me lo rebataron una vez y no iba a conseguir perderlo, fui a buscarlo, hice que no volviese a marcharse de mi lado, iba a estar con él, tenía de sacar aquello que sentía, quería que él también lo supiese, por extrañas razones, yo lo llamaría gracias a ciertas universitarias hormonadas, él fue quien expresó todo lo que iba a decirle, estaba feliz de aquello, ahora era en parte feliz, ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba con él. Ahora mismo estaba uniéndose con él ser uno solo, estaba feliz que fuese él quien se uniese con ella. Estaba a punto de venirse, abrió los ojos para ver que él también se iba a correr, por último movimiento, por última acción antes de que ambos se vienen lo besó, fue un beso dulce, un beso tierno, un beso de unión.

Apagaron el gemido final que indicaban que los dos no podían más con aquel beso, incluso después de ellos, siguieron con aquel tierno beso, había sido su primera vez y había sido con él, aunque no esperaba aquella reacción de él después de haberlo enfadar, o a lo mejor no estaba enfadado y realmente era esto lo que buscaba, otra vez aquellos pensamientos tan contradictorios invadían su mente, desde que lo conoció se habían hecho presente en ella, normalmente tenía unas ideas muy fijas y sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería pero aquel humano, aquel medio humano había hecho que se pensase dos veces las cosas antes de actuar.

Kaneki sacó su miembro de ella, para después tumbarse a su lado, quitó las sábanas de la cama para taparse son ella, tapando también a la persona por la cual daría su propia vida, no se arrepentía de haberla conocido, en cierto modo le daba gracias de haber conocido a Rize, de que ésta hubiese intentado atacarla y que por razones desconocidas se hubiese convertido en un ghoul, si no hubiese sido así ahora mismo no estaría junto a la persona que era parte de él. Puso su brazo encima de ella, abrazándola, si me hubiese ido ahora no podría disfrutar de ella, hubiese tenido que dejarla sola, que estúpido fui, ¿por qué se me ocurrió eso? Touka tiene razón soy un completo idiota.

Ambos quedaron cerraron los ojos y durmieron un rato abrazados, aquel momento era único, no iban a separarse del uno del otro.

* * *

 **¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo se es corto. La verdad esque pensaba que lo había hecho más largo, pero creo que fue solo una ilusión optica al ver tanto texto XD**

 **Bueno más tarde o seguramente mañana suba el cap del otro fanfic.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Adios XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa, ya volví, que pronto, ¿no? Bueno esta vez les traigo risas, muchas risas, y un poco de love love kawaii.**

 **Espero que para la semana que viene subir otro capítulo de la revelión de los recuerdos, pensaba subirlo hoy, pero este capítulo me llevó su tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Ambos cerraron los ojos y durmieron un rato abrazados, aquel momento era único, no iban a separarse del uno del otro._

Ambos estaban tapados con la colcha de la cama de la peli-azul, Kaneki había puesto uno de sus brazos sobre ella, ésta por su parte tenía la cabeza en el pecho de este. La ventana seguía abierta y la pequeña brisa se había convertido en un viento un tanto fuerte, unas nubes negras invadieron el cielo, de pronto un relámpago seguido de un sonoro trueno se pudo ver por todo Tokyo, aquel sonido hizo que Touka se despertase.

-¡EH! ¿¡QUÉ PASA!? – gritó asustada. Kaneki abrió los ojos viendo a la ghoul asustada.

\- ¿qué pasa Touka-chan? – se frotó los ojos – no me digas que sigues asustada por lo de antes – rio levente.

\- ¡Idiota! – le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – no es eso – dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana observando aquel oscuro cielo producido por aquellas nubes, pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer para luego dar paso a otras más gordas y más fuertes, dando así un olor de lluvia a la habitación. – Parece que está lloviendo – Kaneki se dio la vuelta dirigiendo su mirada a la venta.

\- Sí, eso parece – se quedó observando como la lluvia caían. Otro luminoso relámpago seguido de otro sonoro trueno sonó en el distrito 20.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó la peli-azul aferrándose a Kaneki.

-¿eh? ¿Touka-chan? – miró atónito a la ghoul.

\- ¡cierra la ventana! – suplicó. Kaneki obedeció.

\- No me digas que la valiente y feroz Kirishima Touka le tiene miedo a los rayos. – sonrió pícaramente abrazando a la ghoul.

\- Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo, ¿no? – refunfuñó.

\- No todos – levantó la cabeza victorioso.

\- Ciempiés –

-¡AH! ¿DÓNDE? – se levantó deprisa.

( _Nota autora: lo siento tenía que ponerlo, vi una imagen sacada de una escena de Los Simpson donde Bart tiene miedo de algo y Homer responde que él no y Marge le dice, creo que payasos, y el huye, lo vi igual pero con Touka, Kaneki y Hinami, pero en ese caso el miedo de Kaneki era Arima, como en esta parte de la historia aún Papa Arima no aparece pues lo dejo en ciempiés)_

 _(Segunda nota: no olviden que Kaneki en el momento que se levanta está desnudo.)_

\- Lo ves, todos tenemos miedo de algo – le miró con cara de "te lo dije." Kaneki se sonrojó avergonzado.

\- Bueno has visto que tengo miedo a algo, solo es una cosa –

\- Una de una larga lista –

\- Sí, claro – refunfuñó el medio ghoul.

\- ¿te la escribo o te la cuento? –

\- Bueno tú también le temes a más cosas como a las aves, o a mí – rio

\- Yo no te temo, es al revés tú me temes a mí. –

\- Sí claro, lo dice la que hace un momento estaba temblando. –

\- Te estaba siguiendo el juego, no temblando, en todo caso no te creas valiente porque me hayas hecho temblar una vez, recuerda que aunque ahora seas más fuerte sigues llorando y suplicando cuando me enfado. –

\- Pero reconoce que me temes, aunque sea un poquito – se puso encima de ella.

\- Nunca –

\- Venga dilo. –

\- Por encima de mi cadáver –

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo que te mate? – juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- No, solo te estoy bajando el ego que parece que se te ha subido, veo que volverte albino solo ha hecho que seas más idiota. –

\- Me hieres Touka-chan, ¿acaso no dices que soy igual que antes? – rozó sus labios con los de la ghoul –

\- Sí, eres igual que antes, pero con el pelo de otro color y con un ego muy grande. –

\- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa tengo muy grande?-

\- ¿tu idiotez? Lo sé –

\- No – cortó aquel poco espacio que había entre ellos, la besó apasionadamente, puso sus manos al lado de ella, estaba justo encima suya de nuevo, aquello no duró mucho ya que oyó como una puerta se abría y con ella sonaba una pequeña y dulce voz.

\- ¡Touka-chan! Hermanita, ¿estás ahí? – aquella voz era la de Hinami, ya había vuelto.

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Touka.

\- Parece que Hinami ya volvió – dijo Kaneki, aún encima de la peli-azul

\- ¡Levántate pedazo de idiota! – empujó al medio-ghoul. Cogió su ropa y se la puso lo más deprisa que pudo. - ¡¿Quieres vestirte de una vez?! –

\- Ya voy – dijo sin ganas.

\- ¡No están! – gritó la ghoul –

\- ¿el qué? –

\- ¡Mi sujetador y mi camiseta, no están! –

\- Creo que te los quité a fuera – Kaneki ya estaba vestido. – Ponte otro.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! –

\- ¿Entonces para qué gritas que no están? –

\- ¡No sé! ¡Déjame estoy nerviosa! ¡Idiota pervertido! – se puso otro sujetador y otra camiseta – Solo espero que Hinami ni los encuentre.

\- Hermanita, ¿por qué has dejado aquí tu sujetador y tu camiseta? – preguntó la dulce Hinami.

\- Aggg… ¡mal augurio! -

\- ¿Por qué? Sólo verá que te has dejado esas prendas de ropa ahí, no creo que la pequeña Hinami piense algo raro. –

\- Irimi-san, ¿por qué Touka-chan ha dejado esto aquí tirado? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Mierda Irimi-san! – le entró un escalofrió a la peli-azul. - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Nada, salir por la puerta con naturalidad, ellos saben que estamos saliendo, seguro que pensaban que lo habíamos hecho hace tiempo, ¿por qué quieres ocultarlo? –

\- ¡No sé, solo déjame! – Kaneki se acercó a tranquilizarla, no sabía por qué se había puesto así por aquello.

\- Tranquilízate, Touka-chan. – La abrazó, pero ésta se separó.

\- ¡No me digas que me calme! – gritó furiosa.

\- Touka-chan, no sé por qué te pones de esta manera. – dijo serio. - ¿acaso estuvo mal lo que hicimos o qué?

\- No…no lo estuvo – suspiró. Se dirigió a su cama y se tumbó en ésta. Kaneki se acercó a ella. – Sólo que… - cogió aire – no sé, antes de conocerte hacía las cosas casi sin pensarlas porque estaba segura de ello y no me importaba lo que pensaba el resto, pero ahora que has llegado a mi vida tengo que pensarme las cosas dos veces y como que en parte no me da igual lo que el resto piense, digamos que me estoy convirtiendo un poco en como eras tú antes. – El medio ghoul no dijo nada, se quedó un rato meditando.

\- ¿Entonces estar a mi lado ha hecho que te vuelvas más débil? – preguntó cabizbajo.

\- No, no lo has hecho, creo que lo has hecho es fundir la capa de hielo que soy y eso realmente me da miedo, ya que desde nos quedamos solos mi hermano y yo he sido siempre así, un adulto, pero tú has haces que vuelva a sonreír con ganas – sonrió. El parcheado se quedó atónito.

\- Tou…ka…-chan – susurró.

\- Hice bien en que te quedaras, idiota. – le abrazó con un par de lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. El medio ghoul se separó de ella un momento y luego se unió a ella en un flamante beso se puso encima suyo como antes de que les interrumpiesen, aquel beso quería decirla que no pasa nada, que no tenga miedo, que él está ahí y que siempre estará a su lado. La puerta de repente se abrió y dos personas entraron en al cuarto.

\- Y por esto Touka-chan no contestaba, ya te dije que tu hermanito estaba aquí –dijo Irimi. Ambos ghouls se sonrojaron – Veo que aprovecharon bien la ausencia de Hinami.

\- E-esto… - Kaneki se levantó de encima de Touka y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¡Hermanito! – Hinami corrió a abrazar al parcheado.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo Irimi-san dando las ropas a Touka.

\- Gra-gracias – tomó las ropas.

\- Bueno, yo ya me voy. Por cierto Touka-chan –

\- ¿Si? –

\- tenía ropa en el tendal y ha estado lloviendo. –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó. – se me había olvidado por completo. – se fue corriendo a destender la ropa, mientras Irimi se fue despidiéndose del resto.

\- Bueno Hinami, ¿qué tal te los has pasado con Irimi-san y con Komo-san? – preguntó Kaneki a la joven ghoul.

\- Muy bien, fuimos a una firma de libros de Takatsuki Sen –

\- ¡Oh! Eso es genial Hinami –

\- y… - cogió su mochila y sacó algo de ella.

\- Le he dicho que me firme este libro – saca un libro ya familiar para el albino, era _El ahorcado en el lago_. – mira – le entregó el libro.

\- ¡oh! Has hecho que lo firme con mi nombre ¿y eso? –

\- sé que es tu escritor favorito y sé que no sueles llegar a los eventos asique se me ocurrió que firmase el libro para ti, pero… -

\- ¿eh?-

\- a condición de que me lo dejes a mí también –

\- Claro Hinami – acarició la cabeza de la joven. Touka volvió al cuarto con el uniforme empapado de la mano, su cara era como la de un fantasma.

\- Mi uniforme… - decía como si fuese un fantasma. Hinami y Kaneki intentaban aguantarse la risa. – Mi uniforme… -

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, ya tienes excusa para faltar mañana a clase. – dijo entre risas.

\- Que raro que se te olvidara Touka-chan, me acuerdo que te lo recordé antes d- –Kaneki tapó la boca de la joven para que no continuase, aunque ya había dicho la frase tabú.

Touka levantó la vista, ni el mismo diablo daba más miedo que ella en ese momento, aquella mirada iba dirigida a Kaneki.

\- Hinami, vete a tu cuarto – su voz volvía a ser una de ultratumba.

\- S-Si – consiguió soltarse de Kaneki quien estaba en shock, sabía la que le esperaba, en ese mismo momento prefería ser torturado por Jason de nuevo, buscaba algún lugar por el que salir, pero la única puerta se encontraba detrás de ella, la cual cerró de una patada, otra opción era la ventana, podría usar su kagune y escapar, también podía ser un hombre y enfrentarse a ella, pero ni Yomo-san podría con ella en ese momento, ya no le daba tiempo, la joven ghoul se tiró encima suyo. Hinami podía oír los gritos de dolor de Kaneki desde su cuartó, también podía oír como éste suplicaba perdón a Touka, pero Hinami en ese momento tenía los auriculares puestos y con la música que salía de estos no oía nada proveniente de otro lugar. Al rato Touka salió de su cuarto, con el uniforme aún mojado, dejando a Kaneki inconsciente en el suelo, fue a la cocina y puso su uniforme otra vez en la lavadora.

\- Espero que me dé tiempo a tenerlo listo para mañana, aunque creo que me tocará levantarme pronto para plancharlo – suspiró. Estaba anocheciendo ya, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron durmiendo pero parece que fue bastante, se dirigió al dormitorio de Hinami – Hinami en un rato estará la cena. –

\- Está bien. – después de avisar a su hermanita, fue a su cuarto a avisar al idiota que le robó el corazón.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! Idiota – llamó a Kaneki – En un rato estará la cena, ¿te quedas a cenar o te vas? – Kaneki volvió en sí, estaba lleno de arañazos y golpes.

\- La carne la quiero bien hecha –

\- Idiota, si los ghouls tomamos la carne cruda – se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, Kaneki fue hasta la mesa y se sentó en el suelo, poco después apareció Hinami, venía del baño.

\- Hinami, ¿te lavaste las manos? – preguntó la mayor.

\- Sí – respondió.

-¿Y tú, Kaneki? –

\- ¿eh? – la ghoul lo miró frunciendo el ceño. – Ahora voy – Era mejor no hacerla enfadar. Kaneki se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos, de paso también se echó agua en la cara, le escocían un poco las heridas pero lo bueno de ser un ghoul era la regeneración, tus heridas se te podían curar casi al instante, se miró al espejo y suspiró.

\- Esta chica – sonrió – da igual lo fuerte que me vuelva siempre seré débil contra ella. – salió del baño, la comida ya estaba en la mesa, un trozo de carne para cada uno, las dos estaban ya sentadas en la mesa esperándole. Kaneki se quedó mirando aquella escena, en cierta medida parecía una estampa familiar, parecía que eran una familia.

\- Familia –susurró.

\- ¿qué? – preguntó la peli-azul.

\- nada, nada – se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, todos juntaron sus manos como si fuesen a rezar.

\- ¡Que aproveche! –

* * *

 **¿Qué os pareció?**

 **es algo más largo que el anterior pero aún así es un poco corto, como dije me costó escribirlo, creo que los exámenes hacen mal...**

 **Bueno para el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic habrá más acción, ahí lo dejo, no meteré secuestros ni en un princpio peleas contra otros ghouls, para eso tengo en el otro fanfic, asique la acción de aquí será discusiones sobre pareja y esas cosas.**

 **Bueno aquí me despido por ahora.**

 **Adios XD**


	7. Nota D:

Lo siento pero hoy no habrá capítulo nuevo, tampoco es que hubiese marcado como hoy día de subir capítulo nuevo, pero bueno creo que me entedeis.

Con esta nota vengo a deciros que tardaré tiempo en subir capítulo de este fanfic. La razones (bueno la razón):

Quiero dedicarme con un fic que hace tiempo que empecé pero pausé, me dediqué a escribir todo fanfics Touken y entre ello y los estudios pues no conseguía escribir nada, además que tampoco surgía nada nuevo. Tras dar muchos cambios de tuerca he decidido volver a hacer este fic y cambiar mucho de él, el fic está subido de momento solo en FanFiction, pero eliminaré lo que tengo subido ahí lo y lo volveré a subir ya bien hecho, además que también lo subiré por aquí ya que he visto que aquí es más fácil, o que hay más campo a la hora de poder subir un fic sin nada que ver con animes, series o libros. El fic en un principio se llamaba _"Fuera de Tiempo"_ , no se si se quedará con ese título, aunque de momento se quedará así, en todo caso en la descripción cuando lo suba pondré que antes se llamaba así para que sepáis (los que lo quieran leer).

Os hago un pequeño resumen y género del fic:

Género: Ciencia ficción, fantasía, psicológico, tragicomedia.

Resumen("resumen"): Dentro de la mitología hay muchos tipos de seres,héroes, semidioses, dioses, los oceánicos, los dioses sobre los dioses ( no me acuerdo como se llamaban) y los titanes. La historia tratará de estos últimos, o mejor dicho de uno de ellos del Titan Chronos, titan del tiempo, un ser inmortal y con forma de dragón aunque también tiene forma humana, él era el único el cual le gustaba la raza creada por Prometo un dios, y defendió a la raza humana de los dioses aunque éstos al descubrir aquello, y gracias a otros titanes y grandes dioses por excelencia "matan" a Chronos. Él es un titan, es inmortal, por lo que con ayuda de Hades, el dios de la muerta consiguieron despejarlo de todo su poder y meter su alma en el cuerpo de uno de los humanos de Prometeo, en que permanecería dormido hasta que por ciertas causas del destino su poder despertaría pero de pocos en poco haciendo que tenga que combatir diferentes adversidades para hacerse más fuerte y volver a conseguir su forma y su poder de titan.

Cuando Chronos despierta de su primera forma humana se da cuenta de lo ocurrido y decide conseguir su poder de nuevo y vencer a todos los dioses, titanes, semidioses o grandes dioses, para así que la raza humana no sea tratada como una enfermedad, cosa que se dará cuenta de ello poco a poco a causa de la Caja de Pandora. Pero los dioses no se quedarán de brazos cruzados y harán que éste muera y que tenga que buscarse otro nuevo y que tenga que obtener su poder de nuevo otra vez desde cero.

La historia dará hará un viaje en el tiempo, unos 5.000 años en ele futuro situándose en el siglo XXI en un país donde la dictadura y un régimen han dominado al país, pero gracias a un grupo de héroes harán que empiece una revolución para liberar al pueblo y a causa de una serie de dificultades surgirá el Titan Chronos, Dragón del Tiempo y Dios del Tiempo, acabando con la revolución y dando una bocanada de esperanza a la humanidad, aunque de momento al país donde vive uno de los protagonista, aunque poco a poco toda la raza humana de la Tierra dejará de ser una bacteria aunque por otra serie de razones volverá a ser la cáncer de la razas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno hasta aquí el "resumen" si "resumen" porque no es que sea corto por así decirlo, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de como os parece que será el fic ^^

También pararé el fic de " _Él se quedó." A_ unque posiblemente este finde suba el último capítulo de este fic antes de hacer la pausa, (no es el final del fanfic, tanquilos).

Esperos vuestros coments con impaciencia, siempre lo hago, me gusta leeros, enserio.

Esto de momento por ahor

Adios XD


	8. Chapter 7

**Por fin FanFiction me deja subir nuevo capítulo ¬¬**

 **Holaaaa a todos. ¡Por fin! después de 3 semanas teneis capítulo nuevo.**

 **espero que este capítulo os guste, aunque hay sarseo y drama y drama con sarseo**

 **nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _\- ¡Que aproveche! –_

Después de cenar Kaneki se fue…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, el despertador emitía un pitido que significaba que era hora de levantarse, no quería, estaba muy bien entre aquellas sábanas, pero debía de levantarse, fuera ser perezosa, es hora de trabajar. Se levantó de la cama entre dientes, deseaba que el fin de semana fuese más largo, fue hasta el tendal donde se supone que debería de estar su uniforme para la escuela.

\- ¡NO ESTÁ! – se exaltó la peli-azul. Como un rayo se dirigió a la lavadora, en donde se encontraba su uniforme para la escuela. – ¡no! – se quejó. – ¿y ahora qué hago? Me temo que me quedaré en casa, hoy no iré a clase – suspiró. – bueno aprovecharé para estudiar así no podré faltar tanto al trabajo – desayunó, recogió su cuarto y se puso a estudiar.

Estuvo intentando estudiar durante una hora, pero algo hacía que no pudiese algo evadía su mente, ¿estaba demasiado cansada para estudiar? A lo mejor si dormía durante un rato podría después estudiar, entrar en Kamii era su meta y se iba a esforzar por ello. Estuvo otra media hora intentando estudiar.

\- Aggg – gritó - ¿por qué cerebro? – se levantó de la mesa. – iré a dar una vuelta a ver si así me despejo. – salió de la habitación y se encontró a Hinami tomándose una taza de café –

\- Buenos días hermanita – sonrió

\- Buenos días Hinami –

\- hermanita, ¿hoy no tienes clase? – dio un sorbo al café.

\- ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer con mi uniforme?-

\- Si-

\- pues adivina qué acabo de tender – señalé el tendal con el uniforme tendido. Hinami intentaba aguantar la risa tras ver el uniforme de su hermana mayor recién tendida, Touka baja la cabeza enfadada, se dirige a la puerta. – Voy a dar una vuelta, ahora vengo – abrió la puerta y se fue.

No sabía a donde ir, tampoco la importaba cual sitio era bueno, solo necesitaba relajar su mente.

\- Podría ir a dar un paseo con Kaneki – pensó para sí misma – ¿pero qué digo? – se dio un golpe en la cabeza – Kaneki tiene clase. Puede que luego le vaya a buscar a la Universidad, desde que empezamos a salir no le he ido a buscar ni una sola vez. Ahora que lo pienso soy una novia muy poco detallista, él siempre es generoso, cariñoso y muy detallista conmigo, incluso me regaló un llavero de un conejo el día de mi cumpleaños a pesar que no se lo dije. –se sentó en un banco de un parque por el que caminaba – Menos mal que la fecha de su cumpleaños es fácil de recordar, el día de Navidad es un día clave para todos, pero tal vez regalar algo a alguien que te gusta de vez en cuando puede convertirse en un gran gesto, aunque a Kaneki no le gusten los regalos, o por lo menos al Kaneki que conocía, ¿a este nuevo Kaneki también odiará que le regalen cosas? – se levantó del banco. – ¡Aggg! Ya ando comiéndome la cabeza de nuevo y he salido para relajar mi cabeza no para agobiarme por cosas.- salió del parque, caminó durante un rato hasta entrar en una cafetería. Era una pequeña cafetería en una zona concurrida, no tenía ese olor a café recién hecho de Anteiku, pero sí que podía oler un aroma a café en el ambiente. Se sentó en una mesa junto a una ventana, desde ahí podía ver a todas las personas que pasaban y las cosas que les ocurrían mientras pasaban por ahí, también podía ver a los coches en circulación y oírles pitar porque algún despistado no se ha dado cuenta que el semáforo está en verde. Pidió un café solo con unas cucharadas de azúcar, no había mucha clientela por lo que el camarero no tardó mucho en traer su pedido, dio un gran sorbo a aquel café, tampoco es que fuera muy bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada al café de Anteiku. Su mirada se dirigió hasta una estantería que había enfrente de ella, en él había muchas cosas, fotos, jarrones, libros, algún muñeco o juguete, etc. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue un libro que reconoció nada más verle, era de tapa roja, de un rojo apagado un tanto grisáceo, había un dibujo en ella, eran dos pies, uno de ellos con un hilo rojo atado en el tobillo, también había una manzana de un color dorado apagado, podría ser marrón claro, además había como dos tentáculos blancos, ese libro sin duda podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado ya que Hinami insistió mucho en que se lo comprara y más para que se lo leyese, cosa que no haría, ya que aquellos libros que Hinami y Kaneki de leían de la tal Takatsuki Sen no les llegaba a entender.

Tras observar aquel libro una bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza a la ghoul, sacó su móvil, abrió el navegador y se puso a indagar.

\- Lo sabía y está a pocas manzanas de aquí – sonrió de emoción. Bebió el café de un trago, pagó la cuenta y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar. Corrió de forma veloz, quería llegar a tiempo y dar una sorpresa a cierto medio ghoul de quien se había enamorado. Y ahí estaba como había mirado en el móvil, Takatsuki Sen estaba firmando libros en una librería cerca de la estación, en cierto modo le daba pena que Hinami no estuviese aquí, seguro que la hubiese entusiasmado.

La cola no era muy grande, seguro que era porque a esa era la mayoría de gente está trabajando o en clase. Entró y miró los libros de la escritora a ver si por alguna fuerza del destino había alguno que Kaneki no tuviese, impaciente cogió el primero que pilló, _El engendro de la cabra negra,_ pagó el libro y se puso a esperar su turno, estaba emocionada iba a tener un primer detalle con él. Pronto llegó su turno.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Se sorprendió Takatsuki – Una joven que no ha ido a clase para que la firme uno de mis libros – Aquel comentario hizo que Touka se sonrojase.

\- L-la verdad es que no es para mí – aquello hizo que los colores se elevasen de tonalidad.

\- ¿para un amigo? ¿Un familiar? ¿Para tu novio? – aquella última pregunta la mató, casi un año con él y todavía no se creía como lo había conseguido, incluso la palabra le sonaba rara.

\- A-algo así – respondió cortada.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama? –

\- Kaneki, Kaneki Ken – aquel nombre sorprendió un poco a escritora.

\- Está bien, Kaneki Ken – escribió y firmó el libro – toma aquí lo tienes.

\- G-gracias – cogió el libro y se fue corriendo. - Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza. – miró su reloj, eran casi las doce. – Kaneki estará a punto de salir, tengo que darme prisa. – Rauda y veloz se fue a la Universidad Kamii, donde él estudiaba junto a Hide y el insoportable de Nishiki, además de donde ella se esforzaba por entrar.

Por suerte para ella la universidad no estaba muy lejos.

\- Las doce en punto, llegué a tiempo –dijo cogiendo aire. No sabía si entrar o no, estaba bastante nerviosa.

\- ¡Ei! ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en clase? – dijo un chico con el cabello rubio detrás de ella. Reconocía aquella voz, estaba claro que la conocía, no había voz más insoportable que la de él.

\- ¿Y tú no se supone que deberías de tratarme con respeto? – ponerse a pelear con Nishiki la ponía más nerviosa.

\- A la gente más pequeña que yo no merece que la respete, en cambio son ellos lo que deben de respetarme. – dijo con aires de superioridad.

\- Lo que tú digas, maldito Nishiki. –

\- ¿Estas esperando a tu noviecito o qué? –

\- No es asunto tuyo, lárgate. – estaba a punto de darle como no se fuera.

\- Está bien, está bien – se fue. Que se fuera la tranquilizó bastante, estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

Kaneki se estaba retrasando, había gente que salía y otros que entraban, pero nadie era Kaneki.

Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda.

\- hola, Touka-chan – dijo un joven rubio de raíces negras.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Hide –

\- Me alegro de volverte a ver – dijo sonriente.

\- Si, lo mismo digo – sonrió.

\- ¿Hoy no has ido a clase? –

\- E-Esto no, el profesor no vino – no iba a contarle lo sucedido, no quería que se riese de ella.

\- Eso está bien, descansar nos viene bien a todos. –

\- Si –

\- Por cierto si estás esperando a Kaneki ahora vendrá, me dijo que se olvidó algo, asique ahora viene.

\- ¡ah! Vale, gracias –

\- Yo me voy que toca trabajar – se dirigió hasta una bici que había atada a una farola.

\- Adiós Hide –

\- Adiós, Touka-chan –

Cada día le caía mejor Hide, en cierta medida se parecía mucho a Yoriko, normal que hayan acabado juntos.

Kaneki se retrasaban ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que se despidió con Hide, al final obtuvo fuerzas y entró en la universidad, quería esperarle fue, ya que lo que la asustaba en cierta medida era que viese que le había estado esperando, pero al ver que tardaba le daba igual que la viese. Recorría la universidad, era enorme, con edificios para diferentes materias. Pronto se paró en seco, había un grupito de universitarias montando bulla, reconocías algunas que visitaban el café.

\- Parece ser que estas han encontrado a su nuevo juguetito – sonrió – estaba claro que no iban a tardar en encontrar a otro a quien tirarse en su cue- - no terminó la frase, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a quien estaban idolatrando, no se lo podía creer. No habían cambiado de chico, era el mismo chico, era Kaneki, aunque lo que más la sorprendió fue que una de esas chicas se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y que éste correspondiese el abrazo. Antes se dedicaba a andar deprisa o diciendo que se apartasen, realmente se le veía con mala cara aunque ella ni se inmutase, pero esta vez, esta vez, estaba riéndose, no tenía aquella mirada fría de siempre, podía ver como su mirada transmitía felicidad y como aquellos labios dibujaban una sonrisa, por desgracia no era lo único que había cambiado, no llevaba su parche colocado en su ojo izquierdo, además que la camisa la llevaba desabrochada por lo menos 3 botones, ¿y qué era ese aroma? Olía a colonia de la cara, estaba claro de qué se había olvidado.

La ghoul estaba ahí quieta mirando aquella estampa, no podía articular palabra, su ojos estaban empapados, no se podía creer que él la hubiese hecho eso, debía de irse de ahí, quería irse de ahí sin llamar su atención, no quería ninguna explicación, para su mala suerte su móvil sonó llamando la atención del medio ghoul, el cual no pudo creerse quién estaba contemplando aquella escena.

\- Touka-chan –

\- ¡Idiota! – gritó entre lágrimas, después salió corriendo tirando la bolsa con el libro que le iba a regalar en el suelo, Kaneki la siguió, quería explicarla lo pasado, pero ella era rápida asique paró donde antes ella se encontraba.

\- Touka –chan - dijo de forma pausada – dirigió su mirada al suelo, vio la bolsa que Touka había tirado al suelo, la cogió y miró en su interior.

\- El huevo de la cabra negra – no daba crédito, no se podía creer que si Touka se comprase un libro, iba a ser ese. Agachó la cabeza culpándose. – No es lo que crees, Touka-chan.

* * *

 **Antes de despedirme quería deciros que estaré escribiendo capítulos de las dos historias hasta dentro de una semana, ya que me voy al pueblo, (además el 22 es mi cumple, 19, que vieja me hago u.u) asique subiré a capítulos, pero no los publicaré hasta que consiga hacerlo por el movil...si consigo hacerlo ya que Fanfiction es más complicado que Wattpad a la hora de dispositivos móviles.**

 **Ah por cierto...TENGO A UN DRAGÓN A MI LADO, ASIQUE EL QUE ME INTENTE MATAR LO ENVIÓ A UN AGUJERO NEGRO (si sabeis un poco de viajes espaciales y tal lo entenderéis)**

 **Bueno por ahora me despido.**

 **Adios XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Hoooola n.n/ si se que les prometí subir capitulo hace ya varias semanas, pero me ocurrió una cosa, se me rompió el portátil, exactamente el disco duro, y con ello se me ha borrado todo lo que había dentro de él, es decir que las historias se han borrado, aun sigue roto y en el otro ordenador no es que pueda usarlo ya que hay otras personas dentro de casa que necesitan usarlo, pero no todos son malas noticias ya que he encontrado mi tablet y ya puedo volver a escribir, esta vez me costará algo más escribir pero bueno, os he hecho esperar demasiado, ¿no?

Bueno ahora toca resolver este engaño y demás que ocurrió en el episodio anterior.

Nos vemos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- no es lo que crees Touka-chan...-

2 semanas después...

\- Hermana que te olvidas tu mochila - dijo una joven muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

\- Gracias Hinami - agradeció la ghoul de cabellos azules mezclados con violeta con una sonrisa. Salió veloz de su casa, por alguna extraña razón o por simple capricho del destino su alarma no sonó, así que debía correr si no quería que el profesor la castigara por llegar tarde a clase.

Hinami la despidió con una media sonrisa, se alegraba mucho de ver a su hermana mayor como hace unas semanas, llena de energía y sonriente.

\- Hermanita...- su sonrisa se torció a una de tristeza. Suspiró. Se sentó junto a la mesa, apoyó su mano a cu cara, sujetando su cabeza.

\- Hermanito... -pensó. Desde que ocurrió eso Kaneki solo volvió a la cafetería para tomarse un café, nada más, le había pedido a Yoshimura que quería trabar junto a Yomo, que ese no era su sitio. Intentaba ir al café siempre que a Touka no le tocase trabajar, quería evitarla, ¿se sentiría culpable de lo que hizo? Algo estaba claro los tres días que estuvo Touka sin salir de su cuarto, sin ir a trabajar, sin ir a la escuela, casi sin comer, con el corazón echo pedazos, también fueron dolorosos para la pequeña ghoul de pelo castaño, siempre estaba ir intentando consolarla, haciendo que se recuperase. Al final lo consiguió cosa que su hermana mayor agradeció mucho. Realmente aquellos tres días fueron muy duros para todos.

Algo, un sonido hizo que la joven saliera de sus pensamiento. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta despacito como si ésta fuese frágil.

\- Hermanito...- era Kaneki, ¿qué hacía él ahí?

\- Hola Hinami - sonrió de lado - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro - Hinami desvió la mirada y le dejó pasar. Kaneki entro hasta el salón.

\- ¿ No está Touka? - preguntó extrañado.

\- No, ella esta en el colegio- seguía sin mirarle, se sentó en el kotatsu*.

\- Que raro si hoy es fiesta- dirigió su mirada al calendario que había colgado en la pared.

\- ¿eh? Entonces por eso no sonó la alarma - susurró.

\- ¿eh? -

\- Nada, déjalo - aunque era su hermano mayor, cosa que había decidido ella después de que él, su anterior él, la ayudase con las palabras, había cambiado, ya no era el mismo, no entraba en su joven cabeza, como la persona más inocente, leal, cariñosa y comprensiva del mundo había hecho semejante cosa.

\- Hinami- llamó la atención de la joven. Ésta seguía sin mirarle. El albino suspiró. - Lo siento Hinami, siento lo ocurrido.

\- A mi no es a quien tienes que pedir perdón. - dirigió su mirada a él por primera vez desde que llegó.

\- Lo se, pero no me va a escuchar - juntó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en ellas.

\- creo que si se lo dices bien te escuchará, aunque claro también Touka es un poco cabezona- sonrió

\- si un poco si - sonrió de lado. La puerta que daba a la calle se abrió.

\- Otra vez igual - gruñó una despeinada Touka - Hinami, ya se por qué la alarma hoy no so- No acabó la frase, sus ojos observaban al albino que se encontraba sentando junto a su pequeña hermana, de pronto una corriente de energía oscura recorrió su cuerpo, su cejas se juntaron, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su boca mostraba una mueca. - Hinami a tu cuarto - dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

\- Hermanita por favor escúchelo - rogó la pequeña ghoul.

\- ¡He dicho a tu cuarto! - insistió.

\- Vamos Hinami haz caso a Touka-chan - sonrió - todo va a ir bien. - Hinami asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

Ahí estaban los dos, solos, parecía como si Touka tuviese llamas a su alrededor, parecía el mismo diablo a punto de castigar a otro pecador.

\- Touka-chan - bajó la cabeza - lo siento.

\- No me vengas con tus lamentaciones, ¿acaso no decías que habías cambiado? ¿que ya no eras el debilucho de antes y que ahora quieres ser fuerte? - apretó los puños. - Creo que eres el mismo débil de antes solo que ahora, por el simple hecho de tu nueva apariencia, quieres aparentar ser fuerte. -

\- No es así. - se levantó - Es verdad que sigo siendo el mismo debilucho y tonto de antes, pero no finjo ser quien no soy. - la mira fijamente a los ojos desafiante.

\- Pues deja de mirarme con desafío, porque has perdido la batalla -

\- Pero no la guerra - se acercó a ella velozmente y la besó en los labios. La ghoul se quedó de piedra, no quería besarle, eso lo sabía, pero sentía una sensación confortante, ¿qué hacer?, al final optó por zafarse de aquel beso, empujó al medio ghoul con fuerza.

\- ¡¿qué haces, idiota?! - tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Demostrar que sigo queriendo. -

\- Con un simple beso no demuestras nada, además los besos no son nada cuando uno de los dos no siente nada por el otro. -

\- ¿no me quieres? - se asombró por aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Debería de querer a alguien que me partió el corazón? - Kaneki bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo de aquella vez no es lo que piensas -

\- Ya, claro, ahora me vas a decir que tropezó y por eso acabó en tus brazos, ¿no? - dijo la ghoul irónicamente.

\- No - metió su mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su abrigo. - Toma - La dio un sobre, que ésta cogió con sorpresa. - En el grupo de teatro de la Universidad estamos haciendo una obra de teatro y participo en ella, las chicas de la otra vez son algunas de las actrices de la obra que yendo a por mi móvil, que me lo había dejado en clase, me las encontré, me dijeron que vendieron todas las entradas semanas antes de la actuación, estábamos celebrando el éxito, sólo eso. -

La ghoul peliazul no articuló palabra, ¿estaba diciendo la verdad la verdad? Entonces un consejo de Hide se le vino a la cabeza.

No le digas esto a Kaneki pero, cada vez que oculta algo se toca la barbilla.

Estaba diciendo la verdad, en toda aquella explicación no se había tocado la barbilla ni una sola vez, pero también puede ser que haya dejado de hacerlo. No. Algo como aquel tic nervioso no se va tan fácilmente - pensó Touka. - Pero hay algo que no cuadra.

\- ¡Mientes! -

\- No miento -

\- Sí, si que mientes, ¿desde cuando tú estás en un grupo? ¿Es más desde cuando participas en una obra de teatro? - Kaneki se sonrojó avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te dije que quería cambiar y pensé que darme a la dramatización no estaría mal, ya lo intenté una vez de pequeño y no se me dio mal. - miró para otro lado avergonzado.

La ghoul observó por un momento las entradas y abrazó al medio ghoul.

\- Lo siento mucho, Kaneki - El albino correspondió el abrazo.

\- No pasa nada, la culpa es mía, ya lo he dicho. -

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo - se separó un poco de él - si realmente no has hecho nada y todo ha sido una confusión, ¿por qué no viniste en seguida a arreglar todo? -

\- Porque...- se separó más de la joven soltando un poco el abrazo. - quería darte una cosa que cada vez que la miremos sintamos que estaremos juntos para siempre. - Sacó una pequeña bolsa azul claro con un lazo morado, quitó el lazo, dentro de esa pequeña bolsa había dos anillos, dos anillos plateados uno de ellos decorado con flores en tallos largos y enrevesados, el otro estaba decorado como con ramas de un árbol, parecía que los tallos de uno de los anillos y las ramas del otro estuvieran unidos. La ghoul se quedó de piedra - mira dentro de los anillos. - La ghoul cogió el anillo que tenía la decoración de las flores y miró lo que le había indicado el albino, en él había una inscripción.

Kaneki x Touka 6/01/2012*

Los ojos de la ghoul empezaron a empaparse.

\- Nuestros nombres y la fecha del día que empezamos a salir - se puso la mano en la boca, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir - Kaneki...-

\- He estado trabajando con Yomo porque necesitaba dinero para comprar esto y bueno disculparme también por lo que hice, o bueno por lo que supuestamente hice. - Cogió el anillo que tenía Touka en las manos y se lo puso en el dedo. - pero ocurre una cosa Touka-chan -la miró a los ojos-

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? - se preocupó.

\- Que tendrás que esperar más tiempo para el anillo de compromiso. - sonrió con picardía.

\- Idiota - le golpeó en el hombro.

\- ¿entonces me perdonas? - preguntó.

\- Pues claro idiota - se juntó a él besándolo y abrazárla. Todo aquel dolor, todas aquellas noches con el dolor destrozado por un simple error suyo, se sentía como una tonta.

\- Por cierto Touka-chan - volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo interno*. - Cuando ocurrió aquel infortunio momento se te cayó algo de las manos. - sacó un libro - Toma, me extrañó mucho al verlo, sobre todo porque es una de las novelas de Takatsuki Sen.-

\- ¿Eh? Esto es... -

\- Lo he estado guardando hasta el día de poder devolvertelo sin que me lo tires a la cara -

\- Tampoco es que te lo hubiese a tirar a tirar encima, y si era así era porque te lo merecías - refunfuñó - pero esto en realidad es un regalo para ti -

\- ¿Para mí? - el albino se sorprendió.

\- Ponte en la primera página - sonrió. Kaneki abrió el libro por la primera página, no se lo podía creer, miró a la ghoul con ojos con ojos como platos.

\- Tú has... -

\- Si - Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- No me lo puedo creer, has hecho que me mi escritora favorita me escribiera una dedicatoria. - la ghoul afirmó.

\- Por cierto es una mujer sin pelos en la lengua, no veas la vergüenza que pasé - se sonrojó. - M-me dijo que si era para mi novio -

\- ¿ y que le dijiste? - preguntó picaramente.

\- ¡Tú qué crees idiota! - le gritó con un elevado sonrojo. Kaneki rio. Touka se separó de él y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. Kaneki aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda.

\- ¿Sabes qué? -

\- ¡Qué! -

\- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas - la susurró en el oído. Si para colmo ya no parecía un tomate, ahora lo parecía más.

\- ¡ I-idiota! - tartamudeó. Giró a la joven.

\- Te quiero Touka-chan, eso es algo que nunca debes olvidar - la abrazó

\- K-kaneki... Y-yo también te quiero. - correspondió el abrazó.

\- ¡BIEN! - se escuchó una grito de euforia desde una de las habitaciones. La joven ghoul de pelo castaño salió de la habitación y abrazó a la joven pareja.

Hicieron más fuerte el abrazo. Los tres juntoseran como una familia. Bueno o solo los tres juntos, sino todo Anteiku en si era como una gran familia. Touka dio un beso a Kaneki en la mejilla, entonces el albino cogió a la peliazul de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labio, aquello hizo que Hinami se sonrojara.

\- ¡Hermanito! - se quejó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hinami? -

\- No hagas esas cosas con Touka-chan delante mía, me pones en vergüenza -

\- ¿En vergüenza? ¿No te gusta? -

\- A lo mejor está celosa porque también quiere uno - dijo Touka giñándole un ojo a Kaneki, éste lo pilló enseguida.

\- ¡Oooh! Es eso. Entonces le daré un enorme beso a Hinami. - se acercó a ella dispjesta a besarla.

\- ¡No! ¡ No quiero! - empezó a correr. Kaneki la persigió.

\- Hinami, ven aqui, ¿no quieres un beso de tu hermanito? -

\- No no quiero. -

\- A lo mejor quiere un beso de su hermanita - dijo la peliazul con picardia.

\- ¡ Tampoco quiero! - Touka también comenzó a perseguirla.

\- ¡Te tengo!- Exclamó la ghoul, Kaneki fue hasta ellas, pero tropezó y los tres cayeron al suelo, quedando Hinami entepre los dos.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Soltarmeee! ¡Hetare ayudaaa! -el albino y la peliazul taparo la boca de la pelicastaña con una de sus manos.

\- te tenemos, eres nuestra, preparate a recibir tu castigo -dijeron ambos adolescentes a la vez.

\- ¡Nooo! - Touka y Kaneki se acercaron a la ghoul de ojos castaños y la dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí de momento.  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿ Les ha gustado?  
Dígamenlo en los comentarios.  
AdiosxD 


	10. Chapter 9

**Bueno ya vuelvo a la acción y hoy os traigo otro capítulo nuevo.**

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _\- ¡Nooo! - Touka y Kaneki se acercaron a la ghoul de ojos castaños y la dieron un beso en la mejilla._

 _El día del estreno de la obra de teatro..._

El teatro estaba lleno no cabía ningún lápiz. Entre todas las personas había unas cuantas que no quitarían la vista a cierto actorcillo albino. Estaba todo Anteiku ahí la obra se estrenaba en Domingo por lo que no tendrían que abrir. Kaneki había cogido entradas para todo incluso para Yoriko, Hide y la novia de Nishio, que obligó a su pareja a asistir.  
Estaba todo preparado, las luces se apagaron, los focos se encendieron apuntando hacia el escenario y poco a poco el telón fue subiendo mientras lo acompaña una dulce melodía. El escenario estaba ambientado en el Renacimiento europeo, en el Siglo XVI, había un hombre sentado en una mesa, era Kaneki, junto a otros dos actores sentados al lado suyo, parece que estaba escribiendo algo, entonces Kaneki se levantó y empezó a hablar.

\- _¡Cual gritan esos malditos!  
Pero, ¡Mal rayo me parta  
si en concluyendo la carta  
no pagan caros sus gritos!_* - recitó Kaneki.

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Es increíble! Que bien lo hace - exclama Yoriko.

\- Si ya ni me acordaba como actuaba - dijo Hide con nostalgia.

\- ¿Ya ha actuado Kaneki antes? -

\- Si, cuando éramos pequeños también fue el protagonista de una obra del colegio. -

\- Pues entonces debería de ser monisimo, ¿no Touka-chan? - dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

\- ¿eh? - se sonrojó - S-Si... - agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzada, pero luego la subió para ver aquella obra de teatro, no podía quitar los ojos de encima aquel espectáculo.

La obra no fue muy larga, ya casi quedaba el final de esta. Se pudo ver como los dos enamorados yacían junto, como sus almas salían de sus cuerpos y como para final la unión de aquellos dos enamorados se besaban para concluir la obra.  
El telón se cerró y todo el mundo aplaudió. La obra de teatro fue emocionante, la gente rió, se emocionó y lloró con las escenas.

Después de que acabase la obra todos los de Anteiku, incluidos Yoriko y Hide, esperaron al medio ghoul a la salida del teatro, entre todos habían comprado un ramo de flores para Kaneki, cosa habitual regalar después de una función al actor. El albino ya salió cambiado con su ropa de calle.

\- Hola chicos - saludó.

Todos le felicitaron por su actuación, Hinami le dio el ramo de flores que le habían comprado como regalo para su actuación. La ghoul de pelo azul estaba a un lado apartada, miraba como todos le felicitaban, era una mirada feliz, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aquella mirada se dirigió al suelo, recordando todo lo pasado, todo lo vivido junto a él, junto a todos, estaba feliz, todo quería que siguiese igual, lo único que la torturaba era el hecho de que su hermano no estuviese junto a ella.

\- Hey Touka -chan - se acercó a Touka haciéndola sacar de sus pensamientos.

\- Kaneki... - dirigió su mirada al medio ghoul el calor estaba presente en sus mejillas, él se limitó a seguir sonriéndola. - ¡Toma! - le dio un pequeño estuche de terciopelo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? No era necesario que me comprases algo Touka-chan. –

\- ¡Bueno, yo quería hacerlo! - giró su rostro coloreado por un rojo carmín.

\- Gracias - hizo una pequeña reverencia marcando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Yoshimura y el resto regresaron a Anteiku, excepto Hide, Yoriko, Touka y Kaneki, habían decidido salir los cuatro por ahí.

\- ¿Podríamos ir al cine? - sugirió Hide.

\- No es mala idea - afirmó Kaneki.

\- Tengo el trasero aplanado por lo larga que ha sido la obra, así que paso. - se quejó la peli-azul.

\- Pues no te has quejado durante la obra. - decía Yoriko.

\- Exacto, mejor dicho, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos como platos, sobre todo cuando salía su preciado galán. - reía Hide. Touka le proporcionó un codazo en el estómago. - ¡auch!-

\- Eso te pasa por hablar de más - refunfuñó. Yoriko y Kaneki rieron.

\- Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y ver qué hacemos. - sugirió el albino.

\- Yo voto por ir al hospital - decía Hide retorcido en el suelo.

\- No lloriqueés si no te he dado fuerte. - dijo Touka cruzada de brazos. - Los fuertes se los doy a Kaneki.

\- Puedo asegurar que si. - afirmó Kaneki poniendo su mano en el estómago.

\- ¡Débiles! - bufó. Yoriko ayudó a Hide a levantarse. Los cuatro habían cogido mucha confianza entre ellos.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde y al final no nos va a dar tiempo a hacer nada. - Los cuatro iniciaron el paso, salieron por el laberinto de calles que rodeaban la Universidad, llegando hasta el centro del distrito.

No había casi gente por la calle, no era muy tarde, pero aún así no había mucha gente por la calle. Ambas parejas iban dadas de la mano, mientras hablaban de diversos temas, como los exámenes de acceso a las universidades, anécdotas ocurridas en clase. Al final decidieron entrar en una chocolatería, Hide y Yoriko se pidieron una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras la pareja de ghouls se pidieron una taza de café. El acercamiento del invierno se notaba, cada vez hacía más frío, los pájaros se iban, los insectos morían, todo se cubría de nieve y hielo, los largos paseos se cambiaban por noches de manta, película y una taza de humeante bebida caliente, los bañadores por bufandas, las chanclas por zapatillas que mantenían tus pies calientes...

No sabían el tiempo que habían pasado ahí charlo, pero corto no fue, después de aquello cada pareja se fue por un lado. Los últimos rayos de sol decoraban las calles con tonos morados y anaranjados, las hojas se iban cayendo, el Otoño estaba por comenzar, aunque a veces parecía que el Invierno llegase en Septiembre y se marchase en Abril. Ambos ghouls paseaban tranquilamente por la calle, sin decir nada, agarrados de la mano observando como la luz de iba y daba paso a la noche.

Kaneki soltó la mano con la que agarraba la mano de la ghoul para ponerla en la cadera de esta atrayéndola hacia él.

\- ¿eh? - se sonrojó Touka - ¿qué haces?

\- Nada - besó su cabeza.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Kaneki? - se extrañó.

\- Sólo que estoy feliz, nada más - le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- Hay a veces que no te entiendo enserio. - resopló. Kaneki rió.

\- Sinceramente yo a ti tampoco. - revolvió su pelo y salió corriendo. Si a Touka había algo que odiaba era que la revolvieran el pelo, no era que para ella su pelo era un templo, pero era algo que no le gustaba nada de nada que le revolvieran el pelo.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! - corrió tras Kaneki.

\- Eso si puedes atraparme - le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTÁS MUERTO ENCLENQUE! - sus ojos echaban fuego. Kaneki corría sin parar de reírse, hacerla enfadar era algo que le divertía, luego con un par de mimos y una pose sexy de las suyas la calmaba.

Giró para salirse de la calles principales y dar a una zona llena de casas, la tenía cerca, así que para alearse un poco de ella aumentó la velocidad y giró dos veces, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, así acabaría detrás de ella, haciendo que fuese más fácil esconderse y darla un susto por detrás. Cuando llegó a la calle por donde debería de llegarse Touka, ella no estaba.

\- que raro - pensó. Avanzó un poco por donde había venido por si estaba detrás de él apunto de pillarlo. Tampoco. - esto si que es raro. - Siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la calle principal. No estaba. Se estaba preocupando. -¡TOUKA -CHAN! - gritó. - Juraría que la vi salir de la calle principal, voy a ver si está más adelante. - Caminó más adelante. - ¡TOUKA-CHAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? - gritaba, hasta que notó como se le tiraban encima.

\- ¡TE ATRAPÉ MALDITO! - gritó la peli-azul agarrando al albino del cuello de la camisa y lanzándolo contra la pared del callejón donde se encontraba.

\- Touka-chan...- se sorprendió el parcheado.

\- No me vengas ahora con Touka-chan, ¡VAS A MORIR! - le lanzó su típica mirada de fantasma de ultratumba.

\- Menos mal - suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿menos mal? ¡¿ Cómo que menos mal?! -

\- Pensaba que te había pasado algo, no te encontraba por ningún lado, estaba preocupado. -

\- Pues te preocupas por nada, porque se cuidarme yo sola - levantó la cabeza triunfante. -

\- Eso ya l- ...- sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - ¡TOUKA-CHAN!- una especie de tentáculo cristalino había penetrado en Touka por su cadera y saliendo por el otro lado de ésta. La peli-azul cayó al suelo, para el albino sucedió en cámara lenta, veía como aquel tentáculo cristalino perforaba poco a poco el torso de la ghoul, como la sangre iba saliendo, salpincándole, podía hasta ver cada glóbulo rojo, cada una de las células y demás seres microscópicos que salían de ella, veía como aquella cosa, recorría el interior de su querida ghoul hasta salir por el otro lado, cómo esta abría los ojos como platos, como sus pupilas tenían el tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, y como ésta iba cayendo al suelo, todo sucedió en un segundo, pero parecía una eternidad para el albino, una eternidad en la cuál era incapaz de hacer algo, más que gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡TOUKA-CHAN! –

Una vez volvió en sí, se agachó hasta el cuerpo de Touka, no para de sangrar, no daba señal, la zarandeaba un poco para ver si respondía pero nada. Giró su rostro para ver quien había sido el que la había atacado. Kaneki se arrancó el parche, puso su ojo de ghoul y sacó su kakune, el causante de aquel ataque había sido un simple ghoul callejero, pero no le sirvió de excusa a Kaneki para darle la peor de las muertes, clavó varias veces su kakune en él, despedazándolo, siendo lo último que le arrancó con sus propias manos, su corazón.

Sin decir palabra volvió donde se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Touka. Le tomó el puso, era débil. Cargó su cuerpo en sus brazos y volvió a Anteiku por la parte de atrás. Una vez llegó dio varios golpes fuertes contra la puerta de metal.

\- ¡JEFE! -gritaba mientras aporreaba. Tenía el corazón en un nudo, ¿qué había hecho?. Al oír aquel alboroto Yoshimura bajó corriendo y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kaneki? - dirigió su mirada hacia lo que éste sostenía en sus brazos. - Madre mía. ¡Corre llévala arriba! Yo avisaré a Yomo-san, también diré a Irimi-san que te ayude.-

Kaneki la subió a la habitación donde había una cama, la dejó con su sumo cuidado. A los cinco segundo de dejarla ahí Irimi apareció junto a Koma, Nishio estaba cuidando de la cafetería junto a Hinami. Koma cogió todo lo necesario del botiquin, y demás cosas de distintos armarios, como vendas y toallas.

\- Kaneki trae por favor un cubo con agua tibia - ordenó Irimi. Kaneki le faltó tiempo para ir a por lo ordenado. Lo trajo lo antes que pudo y se lo dio a Irimi. - Gracias Kaneki. -

Él no dejaba de mirar como aquella persona, de la cual se había enamorado, se estaba desangrando delante de él, su color de piel ya no era aquel color blanquecino, como la nieve, y rosado, el cual hacía ponerse de un tono carmín con simples palabras, con afecto, ahora estaba pálido. Apretó sus puños con rabia y bajó el rostro, no quería verla así.

\- Kaneki...-pausó Irimi mientras lavaba una de las heridas. - ¿Por que no esperas en la sala de al lado? - El albino sigue con el rostro bajado, como si lo que acaba de decir Irimi no fuera con él. - Va a estar bien. - dijo escurriendo el trapo con sangre en el cubo que anteriormente había traído el albino. Yoshimura llegó con Yomo, que éste portaba un par maletines grandes y pesados. Yoshimura al ver que Kaneki seguía ahí con la cabeza agachada, los puños y los dientes apretados, le puso una mano en el hombro medio sacándole de su trance.

\- Kaneki-kun, ven, vamos a quitarte esas ropas. - dijo el anciano ghoul. El albino no se movía, su mirada estaba fija en ella, viendo como poco a poco su vida se iba, como aquellos que acogieron hacían todo lo posible porque no se fuera, en sus adentros receba a todos los dioses de todas las religiones posibles para que no se fuera, para que siguiese viva, para que siguiese con él. Se maldecía una y otra vez por lo que había pasado. - Va a estar bien, Kaneki-kun, Irimi-san, Yomo-san y Koma-san no vana a dejar que muera, ¿verdad? - Irimi asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Koma Alzó su dedo pulgar, Yomo le dedicó una de sus miradas series pero a la vez tranquilizadoras. El medio ghoul se dio media vuelta y siguió al anciano jefe de aquel café, ambos entraron a la sala de las taquillas, ahí dio a Kaneki una camiseta y un pantalón que tenía de repuesto. - Toma cámbiate, pondré a lavar esa ropa. - el medio ghoul le hizo caso, se quitó la ropa manchada de sangre y se puso la que su jefe le dio. Seguía sin hablar, mirando al suelo, seguía con los brazos tensos, los puños y los dientes apretados. - Ven conmigo - Ambos fueron a la sala general. - Espérame aquí dentro - Kaneki obedeció de nuevo, entró en la sala y se sentó en el sofá en el cual podías ver la ventana que daba a la calle.

Estaba inquieto quería golpear algo, quería volver a matar aquel ghoul una y otra vez como lo hizo antes, quería matarse a sí mismo por no haber evitado aquel ataque.

Yoshimura llegó con dos tazas de humeante café.

\- Toma - ofreció una a Kaneki. Éste le ignoró. Dejó la taza en la mesa, se sentó en su sillón y dio un pequeño sorbo al café. - Creo que me he paso hirviendo el agua - sonrió.

Se hizo el silencio.

\- Si no hubiese decidido hacerla enfadar, si no hubiese salido corriendo... - apretó los puños.

\- Kaneki-kun esto no es culpa tuya - El anciano ghoul le interrumpió.

\- Si lo hubiese visto venir, si me hubiese centrado más en mi alrededor, fuerte. -

\- Kaneki-kun...-

\- Prefiero mil veces verla llorar mientras me voy para ser más fuerte y para protegerlos a todos, que verla así, me tenía que haber ido cuando lo dije. -

\- Esto podría haber pasado igualmente, incluso podría haber sido peor, podría haber estado sola mientras volvía de clase, hay cosas que vienen sin más, debemos aceptar y hacer todo lo posible por traspasarlas. -

\- Puedes que tengas razón, pero...-

\- ¿Crees que Aoigiri te hubiese dejado que vayas por donde quieres y cuando quieres? ¿Proteger al enemigo? - suspiró - Kaneki-kun...- terminó de beber su café. - a veces tomamos decisiones correctas que no vemos bien en malas situaciones, pero son decisiones bien tomadas.

\- ¿Y quién dice que haya tomado una decisión? -

\- ¿Acaso no has sido feliz este casi año? ¿Acaso no has mejorado tus habilidades gracias a Yomo-san? No me digas que empezaste a salir con Touka-chan por que si, o que haber podido ver de nuevo a tu amigo Hide no ha sido bueno. -

\- ¡Y QUÉ! - gritó levantándose del sofá. - ¿¡Y QUÉ MÁS DA SI TODO ESO VA DESAPARECIENDO PORQUE SOY UN DEBILUCHO!? - Lágrimas salían de sus ojos - Usted me dijo que soy el único que entiende los dos mundos y no es así, no lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué casi pierdo a Hide, por qué han muerto asesinados los padre de Hinami, por qué existe algo como La subasta, no entiendo por qué existe una organización como Aogiri, pero no entiendo por qué no pude evitar que Touka-chan fuera atacada de esa forma. - suspiró. - Cuando aquel ghoul atravesó a Touka-chan con su kakune...aquella escena...fue como si me pusieran un vídeo a cámara lenta, veía como aquel tentáculo atravesaba su piel, su sangre salía a chorretones, como sus ojos iban perdiendo la vida, mientras lo único que podía hacer era gritar su nombre, nada más. - Yoshimura se levantó y abrazó al albino.

\- Kaneki-kun...-suspiró. - va a estar bien, tranquilo. -

\- A pesar de todo, como ves, soy el mismo inútil que no sabe hacer nada -soltó aquel abrazo y se fue.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Y hasta aquí. Ha sido largo, eh?¿ un momento ¿qué hacéis con esas armas tan afiladas y puntagudas? NOOOOOOOO! *huyo***

 **Bueno chistes aparte, aquí tenis el capítulo que tanto habeis estado esperando, lo dicho me cosatará actualizar o por lo menos hasta que vuelva a la rutina de subirlo ciertos días.**

 **El siguiente cap de este fanfic espero tenerlo más tarde sino, mañana lo subo cuando lo acabe.**

 **Adios.**

 **1* = Don Juan Tenorio es una obra de teatro escrita por José Zorrilla el escritor más importate de mi ciudad y uno de los más importes de mi país.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **nos leemos abajo**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _\- A pesar de todo, como ves, soy el mismo inútil que no sabe hacer nada -soltó aquel abrazo y se fue._

Salió de Anteiku sin dirigir ninguna palabra a nadie, ignorando todo lo que decían, simplemente siguió su camino. Era de noche un tanto oscura, las farolas iluminaban las calles, los negocios, excepto algún que otro supermercado de 24 horas, estaban cerrados, no había nadie a esas horas, era normal, la gente estaba en sus casas disfrutando de una comida caliente o de la comodidad del hogar.

Kaneki decidió pasear por la ciudad, necesitaba aire, necesitaba desahogar toda aquella rabia que estaba aprisionada en su corazón, pero no podía, le comía.

\- Todo es mi culpa – pensaba – siempre es mía. – se repetía una y otra vez.

Caminó por un par de horas hasta llegar de nuevo a Anteiku, se culpaba también del comportamiento que tuvo hacia las personas que intentaban consolarle o que simple mente le hablaban curiosas de lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo quería saber cómo estaba ella, su Touka-chan. El cartel de cerrado ya estaba colgado, pero la puerta estaba abierta, no había luces, no había nadie en la planta baja, abrió la puerta que daba a la zona privada, subió la escaleras y se dirigió directo a la habitación donde estaba la última vez que la vio la peli-azul. Ahí estaba tumbada, como la última vez que la vio. Había puesto un sillón en la sala, en él estaba Yomo. Intercambiaron miradas en una milésima de segundo. Se quedó de pie al lado de la ghoul adolescente, miraba su rostro, su color había vuelto un poco, estaba enganchada a una máquina que indicaba el pulso, era una de las cosas que contenía una de las maletas que trajo Yomo. El albino mayor no quitó la mirada de Kaneki.

\- Ken – llamó la atención del otro albino – ¿qué pasó? – Kaneki cogió aire.

\- Un ghoul nos pilló de sorpresa y atacó a Touka-chan. – Suspiró – No lo vi venir, cuando me quise dar cuenta ella estaba en el suelo desangrándose y sin vida. –

\- ¿Y tus amigos? –

\- No estaban. Hacía tiempo que nos habíamos separado. – Yomo agachó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia Kaneki.

\- Estaré aquí cuidando de ella, tú vete arriba, descansa y cuida de Hinami. –

\- Quiero quedarme –

\- Ken – pausó – Debes irte a dormir, despeja la cabeza, si está llena de odio no podrás vivir. –

\- No – dijo seco. – No podré vivir si no sé que ella está bien. Déjeme quedarme aunque sea esta noche Yomo-san. – lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. –

El albino mayor se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Está bien, si pasa algo estoy arriba. – esperó unos segundos a la respuesta de Kaneki, pero no hubo alguna. – Por cierto el ghoul que os atacó debía ser un Rinkaku con espinas venenosas. La desgarró varios órganos he inyectó veneno en ella, si ves que le sube la fiebre ahí tienes un cubo con agua fría, el antídoto ya está en su sangre. - En ese momento cerró la puerta detrás de él, suspiró triste y se fue.

El medio ghoul cogió el sillón que estaba casi a los pies de la cama y lo puso al lado de la cama a la altura de la cabeza de la ghoul herida. Era un sillón alto por lo que quedaba por encima de la cama. Se quedó de pie entre la cama y el sillón, y siguió mirándola, notaba la respiración en ella, aquello le tranquilizaba. La destapó, quería ver aquella herida doble, quería ver como estaba, levantó la camisa nueva que la habían puesto, además de la venda que cubría su cintura, acercó su mano despacio y suavemente, rozando sus dedos con aquel vendaje, pasó la mano de lado a lado. Se acordaba de aquella vez que beso aquella parte, que se unieron como uno. La volvió a tapar.

\- Touka-chan – agachó el rostro apretando los puños y los dientes como antes hizo. Se sentó bruscamente en el sillón apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, reposo sus manos a cada lado del sillón, su mirada volvió a ella.-

\- Desde aquel día que me salvaste hemos estado juntos, - habla a Touka como si ésta estuviera despierta - me salvaste de tantas cosas, incluido de yo mismo y mi locura, haciendo que no me comiese a mi mejor amigo, me ayudaste a aceptar lo que era, a lo que fui convertido, siempre he sentido calor provenir de ti a pesar de tu frialdad, desde un principio me enamoré de tí, pero nunca pude expresarme y tus golpes de decían que iba a ser difícil, pero que había cariño, amor, en tí, que iba a ser arropado por tu corazón. Tuve que cambiar para decirte lo que siento, me convertí en un idiota aún mayor para ello. Estos 6 meses han sido de lo mejor de mi vida, gracias a que por fin he podido estar a tu lado - acaricia la cara de la peli-azul - he podio abrazarte, besarte, unirme contigo, he podido hacer muchas cosas. - pausó y dibujó una leve sonrisa en tu rostro - aún me acuerdo de cuando tuvimos que decir a la gente de Anteiku que estábamos saliendo. Nishio-sempai, Koma-san, Irimi-san, Hinami-chan y el jefe se habían apostado el tiempo en el que tardaría en declararme o si tu aceptarías o no, incluso Uta-san y Tsukiyama habían entrado en la apuesta. O las veces que Nishio-san nos estuvo picando sobre si hacíamos cosas indebidas en el café cuando estábamos solos y todavía no me creo que Hide y Yoriko estén saliendo juntos, bueno lo más extraño de todo es que al final Hide cambió de aspecto - cogió la mano de la joven con las dos manos. - No me arrepiento de haber conocido a Rize-san, porque sino no me hubiese podido acercar a ti y al resto de Anteiku, haber conocido a Uta-san, al resto de amigos ghouls y bueno, también a Tsukiyama, aunque intente comerme. - suspiró- Ahora estoy vivo gracias a tí, -bajo el rostro- pero a causa de ello tú estás muriendo, cada día soy más inútil y eso hace que os arriesguéis, en especial tú, tratando de salvarme. - beso su mano de la peli-azul y la puso en su mejilla, lágrimas como en una cascada empezaron a salir de su ojos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de hacer algo? - No podía más, tenía que sacar todo ese dolor de su cuerpo, antes había estado llorando, pero de rabia, ahora toda la angustia salía de su cuerpo por los ojos en forma de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban calientes, su nariz empezaba a taponarse y su respiración estaba agitada, cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la cama.

\- Harás algo en el momento que dejes de ser un idiota, idiota - una voz débil llegó hasta sus oídos, la mano que hace un rato estaba en su mejilla volvía a estar en está acariciándola, secando su lágrimas.

\- T-Touka-chan... -levantó la cabeza para confirmar si eso era real o solo su imaginación. Era real, ella se había despertado.  
\- Kaneki - lo miró con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa. Éste bajo la mirada, no quería que lo viera llorar. - idiota, no hagas eso, la última vez que hiciste eso por poco te vas, además - sonrió pícaramente - ya te he visto llorar, asique no tienes que ocultarme nada.  
\- lo siento - dijo el albino en un leve tono de voz  
\- ¿eh? - Kaneki se levantó, desvió su mirada, no quería verla.  
\- lo siento - elevó la voz.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por hacer que estés así, por no haber evitado esto. - Touka intentó sentarse.  
\- ¡Arg! -  
\- No te muevas - Kaneki fue a evitar que se levantase y siguiese tumbada.  
\- ¡Déjame! - apartó de un empujón al albino.  
\- No debes moverte -  
\- No me digas lo que no puedo hacer - al final, aunque con dolor, se sentó. - ven, ponge aquí - tenía el ceño fruncido. El albino obedeció. La peli-azul le golpeó en la cabeza.  
\- ¡Auch! -  
\- Te iba a preguntar si eres tonto, pero sé que si - agarró la camiseta del joven - ¡Escúchame bien Kaneki Ken, lo que ha pasado hoy no es tu culpa, asique deja de atormentarte por tonterías! -  
\- Touka-chan...- se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras. Ella no le guardaba rencor, pero seguía sintiendo que era culpa suya aunque se lo dijese una y otra vez, aunque lo golpeaba millones de veces.  
\- ¿Acaso me has oído idiota? - lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso, sabía que lo necesitaba y ella también, podía leer sus pensamientos Kaneki era como un libro abierto y se podría decir que más con el cambio que pegó. Lo que más la dolía no era las heridas en su cuerpo, no era el veneno quemando su cuerpo, sino era que la persona que quería se martirice por algo que realmente no hizo.

Cuando ambos se separaron, pero no por mucho ya que Kaneki la abrazó, la abrazó fuerte, ella aguantaba el dolor, porque sabía que él tenía un dolor más grande.

\- lo siento – volvió a decir.

\- me vas a obligar a darte de nuevo…-

\- lo sé y sé que quieres – la volvió a besar, esta vez con ternura y con cuidado, poco a poco la fue acomodando, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Por falta de aire separó sus labios de los suyos, puso su mano en el rostro de la ghoul y acarició su rostro.

\- Sabes que si – El albino le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella.

\- Ahora descansa Touka-chan – la dio un beso en su frente. Ésta asintió.

\- Tú también deberías de descansar. Seguro que Hinami te está esperando. –

\- Está con Yomo-san –

\- Me da igual, sube y descansa, tú también necesitas dormir. –

\- Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas –

\- Idiota, no soy una niña pequeña a la cual tengan que estar vigilando todo el tiempo. –

\- Me da igual, no me quedaré agusto si no lo hago. –

\- Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo depravado –

\- No pienses así de mí –dijo el albino con cara de cachorrito herido.

\- Ni que no me hubieses dado motivos – arqueó una ceja.

\- Te prometo que no te haré nada malo fuera de mi imaginación –

\- Me vale- Indicó a Kaneki que se acercara a ella – Buenas noches idiota – le dio un beso en la mejilla. No era la primera vez que le daba un beso de buenas noches, pero lo sentía como si fuera el primero. La ghoul se cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar. Kaneki se sentó en el sofá, a esperar a que ella se durmiese, iba a pasar toda la noche ahí si hiciera falta, todas las noches, todos los días, no se iba a mover de ahí hasta asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sí se que es corto pero bueno, el anterior fue mucho más largo, pero bueno.**

 **Mañana intentaré subir otro.**

 **adiosXD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola, ¿qué tal?**

 **Sé que tenía que haber subido la semana pasada, pero he pasado un par de semanas horribles, y bueno quise subir hoy, porque no podía dejaros abandonados, no tenéis la culpa de lo que me pase, así que aprovechando que hoy no tenía clase, he cogido y desde bien prontito he estado escribiendo esto. Es corto, pero mientras lo escribía he subirlo otro batacazo, así que por eso el final es muy rápido, aun que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.**

 **al final de este cap quiero contaros una cosa con respecto a este fanfic.**

 **Nos vemos**

* * *

 _\- Buenas noches idiota – le dio un beso en la mejilla. No era la primera vez que le daba un beso de buenas noches, pero lo sentía como si fuera el primero. La ghoul se cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar. Kaneki se sentó en el sofá, a esperar a que ella se durmiese, iba a pasar toda la noche ahí si hiciera falta, todas las noches, todos los días, no se iba a mover de ahí hasta asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien._

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

La ghoul abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando hacia el techo, puso sus brazos sobre sus ojos, luego los pasó por su cara hasta que sus manos llegaron a sus ojos y los frotó, a continuación se estiró, acompañándolo con un gran bostezo. Después de ello se sentó en la cama con sus pies tocando el caliente suelo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el joven albino dormido en aquel cómodo, pero incómodo para dormir, sofá, estaba estirado, con la cabeza en el cabecero del sofá y las piernas colgando en el reposabrazos, se había quedado dormido mirándola.

\- idiota – dijo para sí misma. Se levantó, fue hasta uno de los armarios, cogió una manta y se la puso al albino. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente.

Kaneki empezó a moverse, empezó a sudar.

 _Todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie, solo estaba él, en una completa oscuridad._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntaba para sí mismo. Una pequeña luz blanca, pura, aparecía al fondo de algún lugar. - ¿Qué es eso? – empezó a correr pero no podía.- ¿Qué demonios? – Unas cadenas tiraban de él. – ¡¿Qué?! – tiraba de ellas, pero estas cada vez tiraban más de él, al final consiguieron arrastrarlo hasta una silla. - ¡No! ¡SOCORRO! – gritaba mientras intentaba zafaste de estas._

 _La luz crecía poco a poco, pero cuando estuvo casi encima del albino, se convirtió en una luz roja como la sangre._

 _Kaneki tenía miedo._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntaba una y otra vez. Una sombra de oscuridad, una delgada sombra se dirigía hasta él. Cuando estuvo en sus pies, esta sombra se hizo más gorda, hasta convertirse en un perfecto círculo que se levantaba del suelo hasta convertirse en una figura de una persona. Poco a poco aquella sombra desvanecía hasta convertirse en alguien que el albino perfectamente conocía. Sus ojos estaban como platos. Su pesadilla había vuelto._

 _\- J-J-Jaison – tartamudeaba. Estaba inmóvil, estaba temblando, sudando, apunto de llorar._

 _Unas manos le rodearon por la espalda._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Kaneki? ¿Acaso no puedes contra él? – aquella voz…sabía claramente de quién era._

 _\- R-Rize-san…- aquella voz en parte lo calmaba, pero sabía que si escuchaba aquella voz algo malo vendría._

 _\- Nos vemos de nuevo Kaneki. – rio. – Otra vez aquí, con Jason y tu temblando como siempre. – rio de nuevo._

 _\- ¡¿eh?!-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No decías que ibas a ser fuerte? ¿O acaso has mentido? Porque estás aquí temblando como un debilucho. –_

 _\- Y-yo n-no…- miró a Jason._

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu querido noviecita. – Se sentó detrás de él, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. – Sigues siendo el mismo débil de antes, pero ahora con el pelo de otro color –_

 _\- T-te equivocas, soy más fuerte que antes. –_

 _\- Sabes que estás mintiendo. –_

 _\- ¡No miento! – Rize chasquea los dedos. Aquel lugar vuelve a estar negro, excepto una pequeña luz entre blanca y amarilla cerca de ellos, aquella luz está iluminando algo, es una especie de altar, en él hay una persona, tumbada, sin vida, alrededor hay gente mirando a aquella persona en aquel altar. Las cadenas que apresaban a Kaneki se sueltan._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? – Rize dirige su mirada hacia aquel grupo de personas. El medio ghoul se acerca a ellas. Había gente llorando, otros con la cabeza baja. Reconoció a esas personas._

 _\- Jefe, Nishio, Hinami… ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _Nadie articuló palabra, volvió a preguntar pero seguían sin responderle. Abrió el paso entre ellos, ¿qué estaban mirando? ¿por qué lloraban?_

 _Al final pudo ver a la persona que estaba en aquel altar, los ojos se le llenaron de agua._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – decía sin creerlo. - ¡TOUKA! – se dirigió hasta el cuerpo, lo movió pensando que solo estaba inconsciente - ¡DESPIERTA! – no se movía. - ¡No! ¡No! No puede estar pasando esto. – lloraba._

 _\- Ella no será la única que muera – dijo Rize ahora al lado de Kaneki. Éste levantó la vista y veía como todos sus amigos, como todas las personas que le importaban estaban muriendo. Todos morían a manos de Jason._

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – Kaneki se despertó, estaba sudando, las manos le temblaban, el miedo se podía seguir viendo en su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la peli-azul hace unas horas, pero no la vio. Con el corazón en un puño, recordando lo que había soñado, bajó al café corriendo, aterrado, preguntándose dónde estaba, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Abrió la puerta que daba al local dando un portazo, daba igual si había gente o no, necesitaba verlos, pero sobre todo a ella.

\- ¡Hey Kaneki! – Saludaba Koma. No había nadie ahí, excepto Koma.

\- ¡¿eh?! – se tranquilizó un poco.

\- Kaneki, ¿pasa algo? Estas sudando y por tu cara parece que has visto al Mono Demoniaco en acción. – dijo orgulloso con una mano en la barbilla.

\- N-no…- seguía buscando por el café con la mirada, pero aparte del Koma, no había nadie. - ¡¿Dónde está?! – dijo agobiado.

\- Tranquilo, está bien, bajó y me dijo que ya se encontraba bien. Ha subido a casa a ducharse y a cambiarse. – sonrió.

Kaneki se fue a casa de la ghoul lo más rápido que pudo, aunque las palabras de Koma le habían tranquilizado un poco, no estaba tranquilo aún. Llamó con insistencia. Hinami abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hermanito! – exclamó con una dulce y amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! -

\- ¿Eh? Mi hermanita está en el baño. – dijo perpleja. Kaneki se dirigió a éste y abrió la puerta.

\- K-Kaneki – dijo la peli-azul sorprendida por ver al chico.

\- ¡Touk- - no pudo acabar la frase ya que un puñetazo fue dirigido a su cara. –

\- ¡Idiota! – le gritó.

\- ¿Por qué me pegas? – preguntó con una mano sobre la mejilla la cual había sido golpeada.

\- ¡No sé, dímelo tú! – un gran sonrojo se mostraba en su cara. El albino alzó la vista, la peli-azul solo llevaba puesto unas bragas, además de una toalla que había cogido rápidamente tapándose el cuerpo.

\- ¿Has comprado un nuevo conjunto de lencería? –

\- ¡No es eso idiota! ¡Llama antes de entrar! –

\- ¿Por qué? Si ya te he visto desnu- - Touka le dio una patada en el estómago.

\- ¿eh? ¿Mi hermano te ha visto desnuda, hermanita? – preguntó Hinami viendo aquella escena.

\- ¡No! Está bromeando – dijo con una sonrisa falsa. – ¿Por qué no vas abajo a ayudar a Koma? Seguro que ya ha llegado clientes. – Hinami asintió con duda y se fue.

Kaneki seguía retorcido en el suelo por el golpe que le había dado. La peli-azul fue hasta donde había dejado su ropa y se puso el sujetador.

\- ¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo ahí retorcido o qué? – El albino se levantó sin mirar al suelo y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la ghoul, agarrándola por los brazos y dándola la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – se asustó.

\- Touka, yo… - cogió aire – pensaba que te habías ido…

\- Sí, me fui, ya me encontraba bien y subía a darme una ducha –

\- No –

\- ¿eh? –

\- Pensaba que te habías ido de verdad, que te habías muerto. –

\- Pero qué dices idiota. – Sin tiempo a reaccionar Kaneki la besó, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de ella, impidiendo el movimiento. Ésta intentaba zafarse. Kaneki aumentó el agarre. Introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca jugando con ella, por falta de oxígeno separó su boca de la de ella. - ¡Suéltame! – gritaba.

\- Lo siento – soltó el agarre. La miró sin expresión alguna. – Necesito…necesito saber que estás viva, sólo eso.

\- ¿eh? ¿No me ves acaso? Estoy aquí. – El albino la abraza.

\- No. No es lo mismo. –

\- Kaneki… - corresponde el abrazo.

\- Touka, por favor, no mueras. – pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras aumentaba aquel abrazo.

\- Idiota – suspiró – nunca moriré mientras tú estés aquí Kaneki.

\- Touka… - aumentó aún más el abrazo.

\- Tranquilo. – acarició su cabeza. – Y ahora si haces el favor de soltarme, me haces daño.

\- lo siento. – se separó. La peli-azul le secó las lágrimas y le sujetó la cara.

\- Deja de llorar, que pareces un maldito flojo, idiota. – sonrió de lado.

\- Sólo es… -suspiró. La peli-azul se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Miedo, ¿verdad? Todos tenemos miedo cuando alguien al que queremos sufre. – Kaneki se acercó a ella despacio, puso sus manos encima de su cintura sin llegar a tocar aquellas cicatrices que ahora tenía en su cuerpo, ella deslizó sus manos hasta juntarlas detrás del cuello de éste.

Poco a poco sus labios se iban juntando, podían notar el aliento del otro, hasta que juntaron sus labios con cuidad, como si se fueran a romper por el simple tacto con los otros, a medida que los juntaban, iba aumentando la intensidad del beso, empezó como algo tímido, relajado, y poco a poco iba creciendo hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado, como siempre ocurría necesitaban aire, pero eso no significaba que aquello parase, el albino besó la mejilla de ésta con delicadeza y fue bajando hasta su cuello, sus manos recorrían su espalda. Dejó de besar su cuello y la miró a los ojos tiernamente, pero con dedicación, paró de mover sus manos para traerla más ella, estaba sonrojada, tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No quiero hacerte nada aún, por lo menos hasta que estés al cien por cien bien – la joven ghoul estaba perdida en los ojos del medio ghoul. – pero me gustaría hacer una cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kaneki? – preguntó acercándose al albino.

\- Me gustaría dormir contigo y con Hinami. –

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Volvió en sí- ¿Quieres montarte un trío maldito pervertido?

\- ¡No! Claro que no. Solo quiero dormir con vosotras, como una familia. El otro día, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez y casi nos pillan, cuando salí del baño, estabas tú y Hinami en la mesa esperándome para cenar, noté en mi cuerpo una sensación de felicidad, de nostalgia, vi como si fuéramos una familia, pero también me he sentido así, o parecido cuando estoy con el resto, pero aquella vez fue una sensación más cálida, además con que te pasó no estoy tranquilo y quiero despertarme viendo que estás bien, contigo a mi lado. –

\- K-Kaneki…e-está bien, puedes quedarte. – había vuelto a perderse en aquellos ojos grises. Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios con pasión.

Durante el resto del día Kaneki no se separó de ella. Itori junto a Yomo revisaron a la peli-azul, le hicieron pruebas para probar como iba la mejora. Los resultados reflejaban una clara mejora, recomendaron a la ghoul que no se esforzase mucho durante un par de semana.

Kaneki reflejó una gran sonrisa durante todo el día, aunque aún le inquietaba aquel sueño, ¿hacía bien quedándose ahí?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Lo que quería contaros es que el Domingo subiré el último capítulo de este fanfic. ¿La razón? He contado todo lo que quería contar. Aunque el capítulo final, espero o seguramente sea largo he intenso y surjan cosas, pero haré una cosa, que bueno, espero que os sorprenda.**

 **El fanfic con dos temporadas, el de La historia olvidada y La rebelión de los recuerdos, llegaré pronto a su fin también, es una historia que he querido tomarme mucho tiempo y demás pero también creo que he contado muchas cosas, y en unas semana terminará. Lo siento si os entristece pero es así.**

 **He visto como lectores hacer un ''capítulo final'' respondiendo a preguntas poniendo antes un hastag o algo así, para que les hagais las preguntas que quieran sus lectores. ¿Vosotros queréis que haga eso? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Adios XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno pues este es el final. Largo. Así que espero que os guste.**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 _Kaneki reflejó una gran sonrisa durante todo el día, aunque aún le inquietaba aquel sueño, ¿hacía bien quedándose ahí?_

Por fin llegó la noche.

A pesar de las insistencias del jefe y del resto para que el albino no trabajase ese día a causa del impacto le dio lo ocurrido, él decidió trabajar, para sí mismo era un método de distracción, no quería pensar en nada de lo ocurrido, ni en aquel sueño.

Llegó la hora de cerrar, hoy le tocaba a Nishio junto a Koma cerrar el café. Kaneki se cambió y subió hacia la casa donde vivían la ghoul peli-azul y su pequeña hermanita. No necesitó llamar a la puerta, ya que fue dar el último paso para estar en frente de la puerta y ésta abrirse.

\- ¡Hermanito! – abrió Hinami la puerta con una gran sonrisa. El albino se sorprendió un poco, sabía que le estarían esperando, pero que abrieran la puerta para recibirlo justo antes de llamar lo dejó en shock.

\- Hola Hina- - no le dio tiempo en saludarla, ni siquiera en dar un gesto de afecto, ya que la pequeña ghoul lo empujó por la espalda hacia dentro.

\- Venga hermanito, que se va a enfriar la cena. – insistió.

\- Ya voy – sonrió. Caminó hacia dentro en donde lo esperaba su querida peli-azul con una gran sonrisa y con la mesa llena de platos. – Buah! ¿y todo esto? – se asombró.

\- Una pequeña fiesta entre los tres – explicó la ghoul mayor.

\- ¿Y qué celebramos? – se preocupó. _–_ No me digas que es nuestro aniversario y me olvidado. – pensaba- No, lo peor de todo, encima he hecho que fuese atacada y casi llevada a la muerte.

\- Nada, solo es, digamos, un gesto por haberme cuidado este par de días y bueno – se aclaró la garganta nerviosa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas – también, digamos, que como hace tiempo que no estamos los tres, e-en fa-familia, pues s-se me ocurrió hacerlo. –

\- Menos mal – suspiró aliado el medio ghoul.

\- ¡¿Por qué suspiras?! ¡¿Qué estás pensando que era?! – gritó nerviosa.

\- Creía que era nuestro aniversario y que se me había olvidado. –

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Crees que si fuese nuestro aniversario hubiese hecho esto? – cruzó los brazos.

\- Es verdad, si lo fuese Hinami estaría con Itori pasando la noche o varios días. – guiña el ojo a Hinami

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Maldito pervertido! – Kaneki y Hinami se ríen, la ghoul peli-azul gruñe. – Maldito engreído, albino, parcheado, desagradecido, te vas a enterar- dijo entre dientes.

La pequeña ghoul de pelo castaño y el medio ghoul albino se sentaron a la mesa sin dejar de reir.

\- Venga no te enfades solo era una broma. – La abrazó de lado.

\- Lo que tú digas – refunfuñó.

\- Bueno empecemos a comer que esto se enfría y tengo hambre – Kaneki cogió un filete del plato más próximo a él. – Veamos qué tal está. –

No eran muchos platos, los suficientes para que los tres acabasen con dolor de barriga, había uno con un par de ojos y unas orejas, otro con unas manos y unos pies, otros 3 contenían un trozo de carne partida en filetes de distintas partes del cuerpo. El albino partió un trozo y lo metió en su boca.

\- ¡Qué rico! – exclamó el medio ghoul.

\- Me gusta que te guste. – se alegró Touka – Es una carne muy exclusiva. – sonreía de oreja a oreja la peli-azul.

\- ¿ah si? – preguntaba Kaneki, mientras se comía otro trozo.

\- Pues sí, la ha traído Tsukiyama expresamente para ti, hablé con él esta mañana sobre esta pequeña fiesta y me dio este montón de carne con un condimento especial, especialmente para ti, Kaneki. – sonrió de lado. Kaneki escupió la comida en su boca.

Ambas ghouls rieron, el albino dio un trago grande de agua, se levantó y se fue al baño corriendo a limpiarse la boca. Las dos ghouls estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

\- Por cierto dijo que luego vendría a ver si te había gustado. – continúo hablando la ghoul mayor entre risas – además de que te atáramos y te pusiéramos un lazo, que se lo debía por no haberle regalado nada por su cumple.

Kaneki volvió a la mesa, estaba enfadado, pero aquello solo hizo que aumentaran las risas de ambas ghoul.

\- ¡tú cara! – se reía Touka.

\- No te lo tomes a mal hermanito, solo era un broma, ¿verdad? – dijo Hinami mirando a su hermana mayor.

\- Bueno sinceramente no hubiese sido una broma si le hubiese dicho que si a Tsukiyama, porque es verdad lo que me dijo. –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que el hombre de las flores vendrá a por mi hermanito? – miró atónita.

\- ¡Qué va! Lo propuso, pero le dejé claramente que no, después se puso melodramático como siempre y se fue, nada más. –

\- Ahhhh…- Kaneki se sentó en la mesa en silencio y empezó a comer.

\- Ya que aquí el señor pervertido e idiota, no ha aprendido que si me haces una broma, te la devuelvo el doble de mala, pues he aprovechado su gran amor hacia ese maldito psicópata. –

\- Ésta bien, muy gracioso. – respondió el albino seco y con la mirada vacía.

\- ¿hermanito? – preguntó preocupada la ghoul de cabellos castaños.

\- No te pongas así, tampoco es para tanto. – dijo la peli-azul.

\- Ya, lo sé, fue muy gracioso, y ahora a comer esto antes de que se enfríe. – La peli-azul se tragó su orgullo y no dijo nada, empezó a comer, Hinami hizo lo mismo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la pequeña ghoul no dejaba de mirar a Kaneki y a Touka preocupada, ¿se habrían enfadado? ¿Estaría enfado también con ella? Dejó los utensilios sobre el plato.

\- Hermanito, no te enfades, sólo ha sido una broma para reírnos un rato, no lo hemos hecho con mala intención. – dijo firme mirándole a los ojos. Éste seguía con su mirada de inexpresión. – Perdónanos, no hemos querido hacerte nada malo, además Hinami solo se rio, quien hizo la broma fue mi hermanita.

\- ¡Oye no me vendas! – exclamó Touka.

\- No quiero que mi hermanito esté enfadado con Hinami. – suplicó acercándose a él. El albino con una amplia sonrisa acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Tranquila Hinami, si no estoy enfadado -

\- ¿Ah no? – pensó la ghoul de cabello azul masticando.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan serio? –

\- No estoy serio, solo estoy pensando en el divertido juego que jugué con Touka, la última vez que me hizo enfadar y en otras reglas que voy a poner, sólo eso – volvió a acariciar el pelo de ghoul castaña. Touka empezó a toser ya que se atragantó con el trozo de carne que estaba masticando al air lo que acaba de decir el medio ghoul.

\- ¡¿eh?! E-Esto Kaneki – decía nerviosa – ¿No crees que deberías ir a tu casa a por el pijama o a por ropa de cambio? No querrás dormir así y mañana usar esa misma ropa sudada, ¿verdad? –

\- Me da igual, tampoco es que la necesite para dormir, además el jefe me dio la ropa que llevaba el otro día, me dijo que la lavaría y me la ha dado esta tarde, ya que hoy ha hecho calor y se ha secado rápido. – Touka se asustó y se puso más nerviosa, si hubiese sido un gato hubiese saltado y hubiera clavado sus uñas en el techo.

\- La que me espera- pensó.

\- P-Pero, pero…tendrás que ducharte, ¿por qué no dejamos lo de quedarte a dormir para otro día? – sugirió.

\- Touka, ¿de qué tienes miedo?-

\- No puedes echarle ahora hermanita, ya es tarde. –dijo Hinami. Se había metido de cabeza en la boca del lobo. Kaneki la miró por rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa demoniaca. Era su culpa, ahora Kaneki, aunque en parte un tanto debilucho, ya no era nada inocente, ya no tenía esa cara de tonto, ni lo era, por desgracia tenía que aprenderlo a base de mordiscos en su cuello, rasguños en su piel y dolor en sus caderas.

Acabaron de cenar entre risas y anécdotas. Kaneki se ofreció para recoger la mesa y fregar los platos.

\- Déjalo Kaneki, ya lo hago yo – se ofrecía la ghoul mayor.

-No, déjame, entre Hinami y yo acabamos en un segundo, ¿verdad Hinami? –

\- Sí, hermanito. – cogió un plato un lo frotaba con el estropajo.

\- Además tú debes de descansar para el juego de después. – aclaró el plato que Hinami acaba de enjabonar. Un gran escalofrío pasó por la espalda de la peli-azul.

\- E-Esto…está bien, me voy a lavar los dientes entonces. – entró en el baño y atrancó la puerta. – Maldición – decía para sí misma – no creía que se pusiera así.

Se dirigió al lavabo, untó con pasta de dientes el cepillo y se lo metió en la boca. – Idiota…más que idiota, antes de que lo secuestrasen era un persona bastante inocente, y ahora hace que la inocente sea yo – pensaba mientras dibujaba una sonrisa – bueno, sinceramente, me gustaba el Kaneki inocente y me gusta este nuevo que me hace serlo a mí, aunque siga siendo un idiota, aunque ahora sea albino y sea más serio, me sigue gustando Kaneki. – suspiró feliz. – Jeje- dijo para sí misma.

 _Ella morirá_

-¿eh?- giró la cabeza el albino en busca de aquella voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? – preguntó la pequeña ghoul.

\- No, nada. –

 _Ella al final morirá, y el resto también._

Una voz resonaba en la cabeza de Kaneki. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

\- cada día estoy más loco – dijo con una sonrisa. Touka salió del baño y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a coger la misma ropa que le dio a Kaneki aquel día que también se quedó a dormir. Cuando salió Hinami y Kaneki habían terminado de fregar los platos y la joven ghoul era la que ahora se estaba lavando los dientes.

\- Toma Kaneki – le dio la ropa al albino.

\- Touka, ¿me has escuchado? –

-¡¿eh?! –

\- Te dije que no iba necesitar ropa – se acercó a la ghoul y la beso. Touka lo separó.

\- ¿No dijiste que hasta que no estuviese al 100% no harías nada? – Kaneki empezó a besar su cuello.

\- Lo sé, pero digamos que ambos sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar, sabes que no me puedo resistir a ti, ¿verdad? – muerde su cuello dejándola marca.

\- ¡Idiota! – intenta empujarlo, pero él se junta más a ella mordiéndola suavemente su mejilla.

\- Ka-Kaneki…-

\- Tengo que castigarte por lo que me has hecho. Ya sabes lo que pienso de las bromas que llevan el nombre de Tsukiyama, discúlpate. –

\- No, ya sabes que no lo voy a hacer. –

\- Pues si no lo haces por las buenas, haré que lo grites. – mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- K-Kaneki…fuera…– lo separó.

\- No, te voy a dejar escapar. – Puso sus manos en sus caderas y la llevó hacia él de nuevo, ésta la volvió a separar. – Da igual que te resistas, no vas a salir de aquí.

\- ¡idiota! – movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Hinami estaba ahí de pie con una sonrisa.

-Hi-Hinami. –se sorprendió.

\- Toma, idiota. – le dio la ropa, si quieres ducharte aprovecha. Cogió la ropa y se fue al baño.

\- Venga Hinami abramos la cama – dijo la peli-azul.

\- lo siento hermanita, pero yo voy a dormir en mi cuarto. –

\- ¿pero no ibas a dormir con nosotros? –

\- Por lo que acabo de ver, creo que sería una molestia. –

\- Cierto – rio. – Aunque no estés no le dejaré.

\- Ya, ya. Buenas noches hermanita – se metió en su cuarto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – bufó y se metió en su habitación, abrió la cama y se metió dentro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, quitó la colcha de encima suya, se levantó la camiseta y con la yema de sus dedos rozó las cicatrices en sus caderas.

\- Chss…- se quejó. No estaba recuperada del todo, aún le dolía aquellas heridas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

\- La próxima vez atranco la puerta, no me ha gustado nada que Hinami nos haya visto. –

\- Eso te pasa por pervertido – El albino se sienta al borde de la cama.

\- Contigo a mi lado no me extraña – sonríe.

\- Ni que yo fuese una pervertida. – el medio ghoul miró el cuerpo de Touka y luego la volvió a mira a los ojos con la ceja subida.

Rápidamente baja su camiseta y se tapa con la colcha.

\- Puede que no seas una pervertida pero me provocas y mucho. – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Kaneki levantó la colcha y se metió dentro poniendo su mano encima de su vientre, por debajo de su camiseta. Paso la yema de sus dedos por el vientre de la ghoul recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

\- Auch...chss...- se quejó la ghoul.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo? –

\- Sí, pero no mucho. Chss…-se volvió a quejar.

\- Mentirosa – Juntó su frente con la de él.

\- Lo digo en serio. –

\- Lo sé. – Besó su frente. – Pero voy a cumplir lo que dije. No haré nada hasta que no estés al 100%

\- Vale…-suspiró refunfuñando. El albino se acercó a ella despacio y le dio un intesto pero delicado beso en los labios, quitó la mano de dentro de su camisa y la puso encima de esta, con delicadeza. Touka puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del medio ghoul mientras sus labios devoraban los de Kaneki. La mano del albino que antes estaba sobre el vientre de la ghoul ahora se encontraba en la cara de ésta, metiendo sus dedos en su pelo, y sujetándola como si fuera delicada, como si se fuera a romper. Separaron sus labios por falta de oxígeno, aunque sus ojos seguían mirando a los del otro.

\- Touka… - ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Te quiero. –

\- Yo a ti también.- Touka hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Kaneki.

\- Buenas noches Touka. –

\- Buenas noches Kaneki. – cerró los ojos, a continuación la siguió el albino.

 _\- Eres un completo idiota. Va a morir como sigas aquí. – decía una voz claramente reconocible._

 _\- No lo hará, ni ella, ni nadie va morir. – Rize rio._

 _\- ¿Eso crees? – chasqueó los dedos._

 _Una imagen apareció, era Anteiku en llamas._

 _\- Todo se va a perder Kaneki. –_

 _\- ¡Mentira! – Rize volvió a chasquear los dedos. En la siguiente imagen aparecían un montón de cadáveres de diferentes ghouls, pero se veía que eran de dos bandos, unos con máscara de mono y otro con máscara de perro, entre aquellos cadáveres había dos alejados del montón._

 _\- ¡Irimi! ¡Koma! – gritó Kaneki._

 _\- No son los únicos. – ahora se encontraba encima de un edificio, todo estaba lleno de sangre, junto a esa sangre había un cadáver, de un ghoul anciano._

 _\- ¡Jefe! ¿Pero qué?-_

 _\- ¡Bien! ¡Hemos eliminado al Búho! – se oían unos gritos de celebración. Era un grupo de investigadores celebrando la muerte del Búho._

 _\- ¿Crees que debes crear un mundo donde los humanos y los ghouls convivan? Eso es una patraña. Son cuentos de viejos. – gruñía Rize._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Esto es solo un sueño! No es real. –_

 _\- Bueno…de momento no, sí, es un sueño, pero los sueños de los locos son los que primero se cumplen, ¿no? Las llamamos premoniciones o corazonadas. Normalmente las seguimos, pero también hay muchas veces que las ignoramos por un ego interior. Eso o somos tan ilusos que no creemos nada de lo que sentimos. –_

 _\- Juré protegerlos. Si esto es lo que pasa por quedarme, ¿entonces donde estoy yo? ¿Dónde está el resto? – Apretó los puños._

 _Rize chasqueó los dedos._

 _La siguiente imagen era una calle larga y no muy ancha, el suelo estaba helado, pequeñas montañas de nieve empezaban a acumularse, se podía ver como un trío de ghouls jóvenes luchaban contra unos investigadores, junto a aquel trío de ghouls había un cuerpo en el suelo, sin movimiento. Kaneki se acercó a aquel trío de ghouls._

 _\- ¡Touka! ¡Hinami! ¡¿Ayato?! – no podía moverse._

 _\- Están luchando…están luchado por proteger al que se encuentra ahí, en el suelo, sin vida. – El albino se acerca al ghoul en el suelo, al ver quien era su sangre se heló._

 _\- ¡Hide! – Cayó al suelo de rodillas – Hide - lágrimas empezaron a derramar.- ¿Por qué está muerto?_

 _\- Fue atacado por un ghoul y se desangró. –_

 _\- ¿Por qué no estoy con él? –_

 _\- Porque moriste. Fuiste el primero en morir, nada más empezar la batalla. Ellos te intentaron salvar, pero tuvieron que dejarte atrás a pesar de todo, debían sobrevivir.-_

 _-¡Ahhhh! – gritaba mientras era atravesada con un quinque._

 _\- ¡Hinami! – gritó el albino_

 _\- ¡Hinami! – gritaba la ghoul peli-azul._

 _\- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo hermanita. – argumentó Ayato._

 _\- Chhss…- dirigió un ataque contra uno de los investigadores pero, falló, tropezando y cayendo al suelo._

 _\- ¡Touka no! – gritaba Kaneki con cataratas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Justo cuando la peli-azul iba recibir el golpe final, Ayato se puso en medio y fue él el que lo recibió._

 _\- ¡Ayato! ¿Por qué? – agarró a su hermano quien escupía sangre por la boca y tenía un quinque atravesándole el corazón._

 _\- Siempre cumplí la promesa de papa y no iba a dejar de hacerlo al final, hermana idiota. – escupió sangre y murió._

 _\- ¡Ayato! ¡Malditos bastardos! – Activó su kagune y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez su garganta fue rebanada separando su cabeza de su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡TOUKA! ¡NO! – fue hasta su cuerpo, pero la imagen se desvaneció. - ¡NO!_

 _\- Eres un debilucho y siempre lo será si no empiezas a tomar tus propias decisiones importantes, si no dejas este lugar, las personas que quieres morirán. –_

 _\- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- se despertó sudando._ Jadeaba, se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Con sus manos se quitó el sudor de su cara y dio un gran suspiro. Giró su rostro hacia donde estaba la ghoul, seguí dormida con la cara mirando hacia la venta, pero se movió y acabó en dirección hacia Kaneki. – Touka… - puso su mano en su cara y acaricio su mejilla. – se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara-

\- agggg – medio gritó y apretó los puños. – Quiero quedarme, pero si es verdad que si me quedo ellos morirán… - metió los dedos en su pelo y lo removió. - ¿Qué debo hacer? – apoyó la cabeza en el frío espejo. Volvió a la habitación, la peli-azul seguía dormida con la camiseta un tanto subida y sin la colcha encima suya, el albino observó sus heridas. Imágenes de lo sucedido con aquel ghoul volvieron a su mente, volvían a ser imágenes a cámara lenta. – Creo que ya tengo la respuesta. – suspiró.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana dando en los ojos de cierta ghoul peli-azul, cosa que la molestaba. Pesadamente los abrió acompañándolos con un bostezo y estirando sus brazos. Giró su cabeza para ver al ghoul albino que tenía a su lado.

\- Bueno días Kane…¿ki?- No había nadie a su lado. - ¿Kaneki? – se frotó los ojos. – ¿Este idiota habrá madrugado? Se va a enterar. – Se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta el salón. Tampoco había nadie. Hinami abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Buenos días hermanita – saludó la pequeña. - ¿dónde está mi hermanito?

\- No lo sé, seguro que ese idiota habrá ido a Anteiku a buscar algo. – Hinami dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – señaló un pequeño papel encima de la mesa. Touka lo cogió. Era una carta. – Parece la letra de Kaneki. – Touka leyó la carta.

 _Querida Touka_

 _Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pido perdón al resto, pero sobre todo a ti porque sé que después de esto nunca me vas a perdonar._

 _Me voy. Me voy de Anteiku, me voy porque no creo que estando aquí pueda protegeros. Tengo la corazonada de que mientras esté fuera de Anteiku podré protegeros, por eso he decidido unirme a Aogiri._

 _No sé cuándo volveré o si volveré, pero sé que siempre estaréis protegidos._

 _Lo que más espero es que algún día me perdones por lo que he hecho, porque aún recuerdo tus lágrimas cuando me quería ir aquella vez. Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

 _Hinami espero que cuides de tu hermana, no quiero que me encuentre, porque estoy seguro que lo hará._

 _Te quiero._

 _Kaneki._

Lágrimas habían mojado el papel.

\- No… ¡No! – arrugó la carta.

\- ¿Hermanita? – Hinami la abrazó con un charco de lágrimas a punto de estallar, la peli-azul correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¡maldito bastardo! –

Los días pasaron, las semanas, los meses...Kaneki volvió a Anteiku, pero no para quedarse, iba a hablar con el jefe, evitó encontrarse con la peli-azul, pero para su desgracia ella lo encontró y le demostró el odio que sentía hacía, todo lo que aguardó durante esos meses.

Las semanas volvieron a pasar y al final la peor pesadilla de Kaneki se cumplió, por lo menos parte de ese sueño. Hide murió, Koma murió, Itori murió y el jefe se dice que también murió aunque su cuerpo no apareció, aunque los rumores decían que fue el verdadero Búho quién se lo llevó. Touka fue llevada con Yomo, Hinami se unió a la pequeña banda que Tsukiyama había hecho junto a Banjoo y a sus secuaces, aunque ahora está en Aogiri.

Los meses volvieron a pasar y esta vez fueron años, fueron tres largos años de cambios, de olvidar lo ocurrido y a la vez recordarlo.

Un nuevo café se abrió en algún distrito, tenía una aroma antiguo cargado de recuerdos aunque pareciera joven.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo, todo había quedado en un olvidado futuro? Eran preguntas que se hacía una joven camarera de una cafetería, al saber que aquella persona, que había amado y había perdido, se encontraba frente a ella, más mayor y con el pelo de los dos colores con el que le vio, negro y blanco. ¿Cómo podría el destino de jugársela de aquella forma? No entendía nada, pero lo que menos entendía como aquella persona era ahora su enemigo, trabajaba para el otro bando, la CCG, aquella organización que había acabado con tantos de los suyos, de su familia. Estaba confusa. Pero debía de responder rápido a la petición del joven.

 **-** Tres cafés por favor **–** dijo aquel joven con sorpresa ya que nada más verla su corazón sufrió un vuelco de 180º.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Si queréis preguntar algo, hacerlo.**

 **adios XD**


End file.
